KUNG FU PANDA LA HISTORIA CONTINUA
by Master Po
Summary: en esta nueva aventura de po el tendra que elegir entre su  familia biologica o sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

hola es mi primer fic espero que les guste se trata de kung fu panda centrare la historia en los que pudo haber pasado después de los sucesos de la segunda entrega y como ya abran oído los rumores de que la siguiente peli se tratara de temas familiares de eso se tratara este fic espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

La Nota

Después de haber derrotado a shen Po y los cinco furiosos regresan al valle de la paz.

Al día siguiente de su venida Po estaba entrenando con los cinco furioso en el palacio de jade.

Po estaba entrenando en El reto de los Guerreros de Madera en donde le hacia falta más practica.

Pero luego de un momento quedo exhausto haci que descanso un momento para recobrar el aliento, luego los cinco furioso se sentaron junto a él.

MONO- oye PO ahora que me vino por mi mente ¿Cómo fue que desviaste las balas de cayo de shen con facilidad?

PO- lo hice con paz interior esa técnica según me dijo el maestro shifu fue la ultima enseñanza de Ooway.

MONO-enserio, ¿esa fue la ultima enseñanza de Ooway? Vaya ¿y con que lo practicaste?

PO- con una gota de lluvia, oigan ya descanse un rato mejor seguimos entrenando porque si viene el maestro shifu y no ve que estamos hablando se va a enfurecer.

MONO- de acuerdo.

Después de ésa conversación entrenaron hasta caer el anochecer.

Luego se encontraban en la cocida y PO preparándoles algo de comer.

Po-y luego le dije yo no soy un panda grande y gordo, soy el panda grande y gordo, y luego baje mi dedo y haci lo vencí.

GRULLA- vaya haci fue como venciste a tai lung, eh.

PO-si, así fue, sale sopa.

MANTIS-oye tal vez nos puedes contar mañana como fue que descubriste la paz interior.

PO-cla-claro no veo cual es el problema.

Respondiendo con un tono de incomodo hablando sobre ese tema. Después de terminar salieron de la cocina para ir a dormir pero PO vio algo que estaba en el suelo.

PO-que es esto.

MONO-que traes ahí.

PO- no lo se lo acabo no lo eh leído aun lo acabo de encontrar.

PO-te espero a media noche, ¿que esto, Una nota de un ejército de cocodrilos bandidos?

MANTIS-tal vez, por si acaso te acompañaremos.

PO-Gracias.

En ese momento en un lugar muy lejano entra una persona en un bar no se le veía el rostro estaba tapado con una capucha color marrón se veían algunas cortadas de batallas. (Por el momento solo lo describiremos como capucha).

CAPUCHA-donde puedo encontrar a lung way.

Preguntándole a una persona que se encontraba en ese bar.

Esta por allá, respondiéndole

CAPUCHA-gracias.

Acercándose a un rincón donde avía una mesa solamente alumbrada por la luz que podían legar las velas del otro lado del bar.

CAPUCHA-¿tú eres lung way?

LUNG WAY-depende vienes a contratarme o te debo algo de dinero.

CAPUCHA-vengo a contratarte.

LUNG WAY-entonces si soy lung way.

CAPUCHA-eh oído que devastaste 10 ejércitos de gorilas solo para llegar a tu objetivo ¿es eso cierto?

LUNG WAY-esos 10 ejércitos solo fueron por diversión.

CAPUCHA-eso quiere decir que eres un gran maestro de kung fu ¿lo haces a mano limpia o los haces con armas?

LUNG WAY-yo no lo llamaría mano limpia, yo peleo con cualquier cosa hasta con mis dientes si es necesario y cree me ya lo eh hecho, pero te advierto cobro un poco caro.

CAPUCHA-¿esto alcanzara?

Dándole una bolsa llena de yuanes.

LUNG WAY-vaya nunca me habían dado tanto peleaste mucho para tener todo este dinero.

CAPUCHA-se podría decir.

LUNG WAY-me agradas casi me combences de hacer el trabajo gratis, casi.

CAPUCHA-entonces, lobito, quiero que cases a este panda vive en el valle de la paz.

Dándole un dibujo de PO que habían hecho en su honor después de haber derrotado a shen.

LUNG WAY-el guerrero dragón eh.

CAPUCHA-¿has oído de el?

LUNG WAY-claro todos los conocen desde que derroto a lord shen.

CAPUCHA-entonces ¿lo harás?

LUNG WAY- jajá, pan comido.

Clavando un cuchillo al dibujo de PO.

Bueno este fue mi primer fic desde aquí comienza la verdadera historia dejen sus comentarios.


	2. ¿estas vivo?

Hola este es mi continuación de mi primer fic espero que les guste

CAPITULO 2

¿Estas vivo?

En el anterior fic vemos que PO recibe una nota que encontró en la entrada de la cocina ya es media noche, así que PO y los cinco furiosos van a ver de que se trata.

PO-de acuerdo muchachos esta nota no dice exactamente en donde debería verlo pero lo mas lógico es que lo vaya a ver en donde encontré la nota, bien si se trata de un ejercito de bandidos vayan a ocultarse y yo les daré la señal para que salgan, ok.

TIGRESA-¿y que señal seria esa?

PO-eeemmm, ya, ¿Qué tal si me rasco la nariz, de acuerdo?

TIGRESA-de acuerdo.

PO-bien vayan a ocultarse, ya voy a entrar.

Cuando PO entra solo ve una silueta que estaba dándole la espalda a lo lejos de donde el estaba.

PO-¿Quién esta allí, quien eres?

Diciendo mientras se acercaba a el lentamente, hasta llego a el y tocándole el hombro con su mano, luego esa silueta se volteo.

PADRE DE PO-¡HIJO!, es cierto estas vivo.

Dijo su papa mientras lo abrazaba.

PO-¡¿hijo?

CINCO FURIOSOS-¡¿hijo?

Luego se PO rasco la nariz para que los cinco salieran de su escondite, luego de que salieran los amigos de PO su papá lo dejo de abrazar.

PO-espera ¿tu eres mi padre? Pero yo pensé que estabas ya sabes, muerto.

PADRE DE PO-ah si, tengo mucho que explicarte.

PO-bien pero quieres que te de algo de tomar o beber, ya sabes debiste de haberte cansado ya que debiste de recorrer mucho para llegar hasta acá.

PADRE DE PO-si gracias hijo, quiero un poco de té.

Todos entran a la cocina para que el padre de PO les digiera que fue lo que paso cuando SHEN y los lobos los atacaron.

PO-espera, me estas diciendo que tu sabes kung fu.

PADRE DE PO-si, tu abuelo me enseño.

PO-un momento mi abuelo, el sabe kung fu.

PADRE DE PO-sabia, el falleció.

PO-y mi madre esta…

PADRE DE PO-muerta, si.

Tigresa y grulla poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Po para consolarlo.

PADRE DE PO-veras tu abuelo era el líder de todos los pandas pero como el murió yo retome su puesto.

PO-¿ y mi abuelo como aprendió kung fu?

PADRE DE PO-tu abuelo aprendió de tu vice abuelo, y tu vice abuelo de tu tátara abuelo, y hací en generaciones, el primero en aprender kung fu de nuestra familia fue un alumno del maestro Ooway.

PO-un momento, me estas diciendo que el kung fu ha estado en mi sangre durante generaciones.

GRULLA-eso explica tu obsesión.

PO-¿y a que viniste papá?

PADRE DE PO-vengo a llevarte a tu verdadero hogar con los otros pandas.

PO-¡¿Qué? Esperas que con solo que aparecieras me llevarías a la aldea de los otros pandas.

PADRE DE PO-claro allí es donde perteneces.

PO- no lo se, llevo la mayor parte de mi vida aquí.

PADRE DE PO-que tal si asemos un trato quédate unos días y si te agrada pues ya decidirás.

PO-me parece bien, creo.

Mientras tanto que Po y su padre hablaban en el bar que estaba lejano de el valle se encontraba el caza recompensas que un tal capucha contrato para asesinar a Po, que ya se encontraba listo para salir.

LUNG WAY-oye antes de llegar a el no te importa que me divierta un poco en el camino.

CAPUCHA-con tal de que al final llegues a tu objetivo, no, n o me importa.

LUNG WAY-bien, no te defraudare.

Después de decir eso salió a buscar a PO.

Al día siguiente PO junto con los cinco furiosos estaban listos para ir al lugar en donde se encontraban los pandas.

PO-bien ya están todos listos.

SHIFU-espero que no les ocurra ningún problema en este viaje.

PO-gracias shifu y descuide practicare lo ultimo que me enseño.

SHIFU-PO si decides quedarte allá déjame decirte que, fue un honor haber sido tu maestro.

PO-y yo haber sido tu discípulo.

Inclinándose frente a frente en señal de respeto.

SHIFU- ahora vayan y descuiden yo protegeré al valle de cualquier bandido que se acerque.

PO-hasta luego shifu.

Dijo PO mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero al decir esto se distrajo y volvió a caerse en ellas, hasta que al fin llego al comienzo de las escaleras.

VIBORA- ¿estas bien?

PO-si, estoy bien.

Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

PO-escuchen, adelántense yo luego los alcanzo, tengo que hablar con mi padre, adoptivo.

TIGRESA-bien, ya lo escucharon vamos.

PO camino lentamente para pensar que le diría a Sr. Ping hasta llegar al restaurante, cuando llego el Sr. Ping estaba esperando a PO para hablar.

Sr. Ping-hola, PO

Dijo con tono de tristeza en su voz.

PO-hola Papá.

Sr. Ping-escucha, se que vas a ir al valle donde estas con todos los pandas y todo eso, pero quiero que sepas que todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos serán los mejores que eh tenido en toda mi vida.

En ese momento Sr. Ping abraza a PO y PO también lo abraza a el.

Sr. Ping-tu siempre serás mi pequeño panda.

PO- y tu siempre serás mi Papá, no importa en donde este.

Sr. Ping-antes de que vayas quiero que te lleves esto.

El Sr. Ping saca el juguete de PO cuando el era bebe y también la pintura en donde estaba el llevando a PO de caballito.

PO-pero pensé que los querías conservar.

Sr. Ping-llévatelos, quiero que tu los conserves.

PO se queda viendo la foto y su juguete con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

PADRE DE PO-ya vámonos hijo.

PO-de acuerdo Papá, y adiós, otro papá.

Sr. Ping-hasta luego hijo.

PO y su padre salieron corriendo del valle pero PO volteaba hacia atrás para ver al padre que lo crio la mayor parte de su vida.

Este a sido mi segundo fic espero que les haya gustado.


	3. la furia del lobo

Este es la tercera parte de mi fic, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 3

La furia del lobo

Mientras que PO y sus amigos iban al valle de los pandas, Lung way iba en camino al valle de la paz para exterminar a PO, pero en el camino quería entretenerse para no estar tan aburrido.

En el camino llego a un restaurante que solo iban los guerreros más rudos que existía en la provincia de china, habían rinocerontes, gorilas, otros lobos, tigres, etc. y Lung way quería ver de que eran capases así que entro al restaurante.

Cuando entro al restaurante se acerco a la barra y pregunto.

Lung Way-¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí para que me atiendan?

Mesera-que quiere que le traiga.

Lung Way-solo quiero un poco de té negro, caliente.

Mesera-enseguida se lo traigo.

Un rinoceronte que estaba en el restaurante se acerco a el para asegurarse de que si se trataba de Lung Way.

Rinoceronte-¿tu eres Lung Way, verdad? Dicen que eres el casa recompensas que jamás falla.

Lung Way-y apuesto que quieres batallar con migo, ¿cierto?

Rinoceronte-vaya parece que comprendes muy rápido.

Tomando a Lung Way de cuello para darle un golpe pero Lung Way saca un cuchillo que tenia en su bolsillo de su armadura y se lo clava en su brazo.

Rinoceronte-¡mi brazo! Ahora veraz lobito.

Lung Way saca una esfera de humo y lo arroja al suelo para liberar el humo que traía y así camuflarse.

Lung Way- te metiste en un gran lío.

Rinoceronte-¿en donde estas?

Lung Way-en donde mas, detrás de ti.

El rinoceronte se voltea y ve una silueta oscura y le da un puñetazo pero solo se dispersa cuando lo golpea.

Lung Way-eres muy lento.

El rinoceronte luego ve muchas siluetas oscuras y a todas les da un golpe, pero solo se dispersaban.

Rinoceronte-¿en donde te ocultas?

Luego el rinoceronte vio una especie de tenedor grande que solo tenia dos puntas y con ella clava el brazo del rinoceronte al suelo.

El rinoceronte quería sacar el tenedor del suelo para liberar su brazo pero no podía ya que ese tenedor estaba muy insertado en el suelo del restaurante.

Mientras intentaba sacarlo vio que otros tres tenedores similares al que estaba sujetando su brazo al suelo se acercaban clavando sus pies y su otro brazo al suelo.

Rinoceronte-no me puedo liberar.

Lung Way sale de su escondite, quedado cara a cara con el rinoceronte.

Lung Way-me gusta el hacha que traes en tu espalda, ¿me lo obsequiarías?

Rinoceronte-antes muerto.

Lung Way-jum, si así lo quieres.

Lung Way le clava otro cuchillo al rinoceronte pero esta vez en su pecho.

Al ver visto esto todos los que estaban en el restaurante empezaron a atacar a Lung Way, con todo lo que tenían.

Pero Lung Way solo lo esquivaba como que si se tratara de un solo guerrero con los que estaba peleando.

Lung Way-con que así lo quieren, eh.

Sacando una especie de bumerang de acero inoxidable que traía en su espalda.

Gorila-crees que con tu bumerang nos vencerás a todos, Lung Way arroja su bumerang pero solo lo esquivaron, pero cuando se distrajeron al esquivarlo Lung Way contraataco.

Tomando todos su cuchillos clavándoselos a cada uno del restaurante, solo quedando un tigre en pie, el trato de sacar una especie de espada que tenia en su espalda pero luego se dio cuenta de que Lung way ya lo traía en su mano.

Lung Way-¿buscas esto?

El tigre se dispuso a salir huyendo de ese lugar, y cuando estaba a punto de salir Lung Way arrojo su cuchilla quedado frente ala cara del tigre, por poco le atravesaba la cabeza con ella.

Tigre-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Lung Way-¿me obsequias tu espada?

Tigre-llévatela, pero no me hagas daño, por favor

Con un tono de miedo en su voz.

Lung Way-Gracias, ahora vete.

El tigre salio huyendo del restaurante, atemorizado.

Mesera-dis-disculpe, señor, ya esta su té.

Lung Way-gracias.

Al haber terminado su té Lung Way pregunto.

Lung Way-cuanto le debo.

Mesera-es cortesía de la casa.

Lung Way-que amable, y ala vez inteligente.

Lung Way tomo todas sus cuchillas, su bumerang, el hacha del primer rinoceronte que asesino en ese restaurante, y la espada del tigre que salio atemorizado de ese lugar.

Lung Way solo salio de ese restaurante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lung Way-Psss..., novatos.

Refiriéndose a todos los guerreros que estaban en ese restaurante.

Este a sido mi tercer fic, dejen sus comentrarios.


	4. estamos cerca

Hola, gracias por dejar comentarios este es mi cuarto CAPITULO se que es algo larga pero espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 4

Estamos cerca

El guerrero dragón junto con su padre y los cinco furiosos van en marcha al valle de los pandas, para que PO conozca el nuevo lugar en donde se alojaron los pandas después de la destrucción que causaron Shen y sus lobos en el antiguo valle.

Estaban a tres días de llegar al valle de los pandas, eso si no paraban a descansar. Mientras salían del valle se toparon con un tigre que estaba cansado, que estaba recostado en un árbol, víbora se acerca

Para ver que podía hacer por el.

Víbora-¿te sientes bien?

Tigre-estoy cansado

PO-espera yo traigo con migo un poco de agua, toma.

Sacado una cantimplora de una bolsa donde llevaba a su juguete y la pintura de su padre asiéndole caballito, y puso la cantimplora en la pata del tigre, para que bebiera.

Tigre-gracias.

Víbora-¿de donde vienes?

Tigre-vengo de un restaurante que esta a seis días de aquí.

PO-¿seis días, desde cuando has estado corriendo?

Tigre- no hace mucho como unan hora, entrene demasiados años para tener ese tipo de rapidez.

Po-y corriste de ese lugar hasta acá en una hora.

Tigre-aja.

Grulla-descuiden llamare a un medico, no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Padre de Po-date prisa no hay tiempo que perder.

Grulla sale volando de ese lugar para buscar el medico, que ayudaría al tigre malherido.

PO-oye, quien te hizo eso.

Tigre-fue un caza recompensas llamado Lung Way, es el primer lobo mas temido de toda la provincia.

PO-y no sabes ha que iba.

Tigre- no, no lo se, solo llego ordeno algo, un amigo mío quería retarlo a una pelea, y asesino a todos los guerreros que estaban allí, y por alguna razón me dejo vivir.

PO-vaya.

Mono-mira, ahí viene grulla con el medico.

Padre de Po-ya era hora.

Grulla-ahí esta, el tigre del que conté.

Medico-vaya, ¿estas bien?

Tigre-si, de hecho ya recupere el aliento.

Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

Medico-bien pero ven con migo quiero hacerte unas pruebas para estar seguro de tu salud.

Tigre-de acuerdo, y gracias, por el agua.

Dándole el la cantimploraPO-de nada.

Padre de PO-bien ¿ya podemos continuar?

Po-si, vamos chicos.

Los cinco y Po iban charlando mientras iban en camino.

Mono-oye, Po ¿tu conoces a ese tal Lung Way?

Po-sinceramente mono, no.

Mantis-parece que muy fuerte porque solo imagínate derribo a todos lo guerreros que estaban en ese restaurante, ecepto a ese tigre.

Po-si se oye como un oponente digno, pero si fuera tan cruel como parece no crees de debió asesinar ha ese, uh.

Choca en la espalda de tigresa.

Po-¿Qué pasa?

Tigresa-un barranco.

PO-¿un barranco? OH genial, y ahora como se supone que cruzaremos.

Padre de Po-yo cruce por esa liana.

Era una especie de liana que estaba atado en los extremos de ese barranco.

Po-tenemos que cruzar por esta liana, ¿y porque no pusieron algo mejor como un puente?

Padre de Po-para evitar que cualquier clase de bandido entre a tu pueblo ya que al otro lado existen los más peligrosos criminales que existen.

PO-OOooh, ya entendí, bien aquí vamos.

Todos empiezan a caminar en esa liana, pero al único que séle hacia difícil era al panda.

Po-esperen muchacho me caigo.

Grulla empuja un poco a Po al lado contrario para retomar su equilibrio en esa liana.

Grulla- ten mas cuidado.

Po-OK, gracias GRULLA.

Padre de PO- bien, ya casi llegamos al otro lado.

Grulla-ojala porque no quiero volver a levantar así a PO.

Padre de Po-OK, ya llegamos.

Dijo bajándose de la liana, y espero a que todos llegaran.

Padre de PO-bien, continuemos.

PO-oye papa no podemos para un momento ya me estoy cansando, y además ya esta anocheciendo.

Padre de PO-de acuerdo acaparemos en ese bosque que esta cerca.

Al llegar al bosque el padre de Po corto varias ramas para hacer una fogata.

Padre de PO-bien ya esta lista la fogata, voy a hacer las tiendas.

PO-¿y con que?

Padre de Po-con ramas y hojas, tu abuelo me enseño a hacerlo.

Po-vaya mi abuelo debió haber sido muy bárbaro.

Padre de PO-sí, si lo era.

Po-y que vamos a comer.

Padre de PO-solo lo que hay aquí, hojas y plantas, toma los pandas podemos comerlas.

Le dijo un puñado de hojas que arranco de los árboles.

Po-enserio.

Comió una para probar, ya que nunca había comido hojas de árboles.

PO-no sabe a nada.

Padre de PO-si lose.

Po-oye papa le prometí a shifu que practicaría lo último que me enseño después de que regrese al valle de la paz, ¿puedo ir a practicar?

Padre de PO-deacuerdo, ve.

Po-gracias.

Y se adentro al bosque para buscar un buen sitio para entrenar, y entonces vio que había un sitio abierto con una roca grande en medio de ella.

Po-este sitio se ve bien, y ahora como fue que dijo shifu que había que hacer, así.

El panda empezó a concentrarse preparando solo dos dedos de su mano derecha. Pensado en lo que le había dicho Shifu para hacer esa técnica.

Pensamiento de PO-vamos concéntrate, envía todo tu potencial a una sola parte del cuerpo, vamos, vamos.

Golpeando a la roca con sus dos dedos, pero cuando lo golpea oye un crujido y se da cuenta que el crujido que oyó provenían de sus dos dedos con los que había golpeado la roca.

PO-mis, mis dedos, .

Ese grito fue tan fuerte que hasta los cinco la oyeron.

Mono-¿que fue eso?

Grulla-no lo se.

El pobre panda del dolor metió sus dedos a su boca para que se le pasara el dolor.

PO-auch, por lo menos esa roca era mas suave que la palma de la mano de Tigresa.

Tigresa-Po, te pasa algo.

PO voltea a ver hacia arriba y ve que la maestra Tigresa estaba encima de la roca.

PO-no, estoy bien solo que ya no siento mis dos dedos de mi mano derecha, ¿Por qué?

Tigresa-porque oí tu grito.

PO-enserio lo oíste.

Tigresa-todos lo escuchamos, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

PO-veras el maestro Shifu me esta enseñando una técnica para destruir algo que nos puedan arrojar en una batalla como una roca, el me dijo que la utilizo cuando peleo contra Tai Lung.

Tigresa-Po estas ¿ansioso por ver a los otros pandas?

PO-claro por eso fue que accedí a que mi padre me llevara a su valle, aun no puedo creer que estén vivos.

Tigresa-¿y porque pensabas que estaban muertos?

Po-veras, cuando encontré la paz interior, tuve que ver todo lo que me sucedió cuando era bebe ya que el maestro Shifu me dijo que la paz interior se podía encontrar através de el dolor.

Tigresa-¿y que fue lo que te sucedió cuando eras bebe?

Po-recuerdo que vi a todo el valle de los pandas tan alegres sin nada que preocuparse, de pronto llego Shen y su ejército de lobos para asesinar a todos los pandas, y que luego me vio y le dijo a un par de lobos que me mataran pero mi papá me protegió y le dijo a mi mamá que huyera, con migo y se quedo peleando con los lobos, recuerdo que mi madre salio huyendo con migo en sus brazos, y que luego me dejo en una canasta de rábanos, me dio un beso en mi frente y un abrazo, y se fue a distraer a los lobos para que se alejaran de mi, esa fue la ultima vez que la vi.

Tigresa-OH, ya veo.

Po-si.

Tigresa-cuando yo era pequeña, yo sentía una gran dolor que pensaba que nadie mas sentiría un dolor tan fuerte como el mío, pero ahora veo que alguien sufrió algo peor que yo, siempre quise que alguien dijera que, no soy un mounstro, o que quería ser mi amigo o que al menos quisiera estar junto ami un rato.

Po-claro que no, yo solo sufrí unos minutos, tu sufriste durante años, pero venos ahora siendo grandes maestros del kung fu, maestros a los que todos respetan.

Tigresa se sienta junto a Po viendo hacia abajo con tristeza, pero luego ve que unas flores cortadas estaban a la par de ella.

Po-maestra Tigresa, no eres un mounstro eres mi amiga y quiero estar con tigo, pero no solo un rato sino mucho tiempo para estar a tu lado, toma las flores son para ti.

Tigresa ve a Po a los ojos y toma las flores que el panda le estaba dando.

Tigresa-Po, gracias.

Po-de nada.

Los dos se quedan viendo la luna hasta quedar dormidos. Pero Po empezó a soñar algo que lo hizo dudar.

Sueño de PO-su sueño estaba dividido entre dos lugares el vio que una mitad era el valle de la paz, pero el otro era el valle de los pandas.

Po-papá ya llegamos al valle.

Padre de PO-si, hijo ya llegamos.

Po-pero aun veo al valle de la paz.

Padre de PO-de que estas hablando.

Po-no ves nada.

Padre de PO-no.

En ese momento Po se quedo viendo al otro lado en donde era el valle da la paz, allí vio a sus amigos (tigresa, mono, grulla, víbora, mantis, y su padre adoptivo el Sr. Ping) vio que ellos estaban en el restaurante alentando al Sr. Ping ya que el estaba triste por la marcha de su pequeño panda mientras lo consolaban Po vio que se empezó a hacer oscuro ese escenario y vio que enzima del restaurante había una silueta oscura con los ojos rojizos, y los cinco batallaron contra el pero, la sombra los derribo sin esfuerzo alguno, Po quería entrar al valle de la paz pero no podía cuando quería entrar solamente chocaba como si se tratara de una pared invisible, luego el vio que la sombra había matado a los cinco, se acerco a Po quedando cara a cara, y le dijo la sombra a Po – IRE DETRÁS DE TI PANDA.

Después de oír eso Po despertó de su sueño para darse cuenta que ya era de día.

Po-ah, que fue eso, que ra…

Vio que la maestra Tigresa se había dormido en su hombro. El la empezó a agitar suavemente para despertarla.

Po-maestra Tigresa, Tigresa despierta.

Tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos.

Tigresa-¿ya es de día?

PO-párese que si, nos quedamos dormidos aquí, tenemos que ir con mi padre y los vamos.

Dándole la mano a Tigresa para ayudarla a levantarse.

Po-bien, vamos.

Salieron corriendo para dimirse en el lugar en donde estaban los demás.

Este ha sido mi cuarto fic, y tengan asegurado que el quinto estará muy pronto, para leerlo.


	5. cada vez mas cerca

Este es mi QUINTO capitulo si leyeron bien Quinto que la disfruten.

Capitulo 5

**CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA**

En el capitulo anterior, PO y Tigresa se dirigían a donde estaban su amigos. Cuando llegaron PO les pidió que mantuvieran algo de distancia ya que quería hablar con su padre de algo.

PO alcanzo a su padre para hablar.

Po-buenos días papá.

Dijo mientras corrían par dirigirse al valle.

Padre de PO-buenos días hijo.

PO-quiero hablarte sobre algo.

Padre de PO-¿sobre que exactamente?

PO-tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Padre de PO-así, cuéntame.

Po-soñé que estaba en el valle de los pandas pero a la mitad de ella estaba el valle de la paz, vi que estaban los cinco consolando a mi otro papá, por irme con tigo, y Lugo vi que una especie de sombra o no se que era, empezó a pelear con los cinco y termino matándolos, luego vino hacia mi se puso frente a frente con migo y me dijo "iré tras de ti panda" y luego me desperté, sabes que pueda significar ese sueño.

Padre de PO-sinceramente hijo, no, no se que significa.

Po-OH, si, yo tampoco le entiendo, oye me puedes contar sobre mi abuelo.

Padre de PO-claro hijo, el era uno de los guerreros más fuertes que hayan existido junto con tus antepasados, a tu abuelo le decían el guerrero YING YANG.

PO-¿y porque le decían así?

Padre de PO-porque según todos el mantenía el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

Po-¿y porque nunca oí hablar de él?

Padre de PO-porque después del ataque de Shen, quería mantenerse en secreto pidiéndole a la gente que no dirían ninguna palabra para que Shen no se enterara de que los pandas siguieran con vida.

Po-vaya.

Padre de PO-si, todos lo veneraban, un día un panda que no era de nuestra familia quiso que tu abuelo lo entrenara y tu abuelo accedió, entrenaron varios años pero através de todo ese tiempo el empezó a querer poder y más poder.

Po-OH, igual que Tai Lung.

Padre de PO-exacto, el hoyo hablar de un medallón llamado los mil años de oscuridad, ese medallón daba el poder al que lo portaba de conquistar a todo el mundo, pero ese medallón estaba en un templo que solo abría cuando los planetas estaban alineados, entonces el calculo cuando era la siguiente alineación de todos lo planetas y vio que no faltaba demasiado, tu abuelo se entero, y le dijo que no lo hiciera pero el no desobedeció a su maestro, tuvieron un gran batalla, pero tu abuelo aprendió una llave que metería al contrincante en un prisión en forma como de una caja que lo mantendría allí por toda la eternidad, pero con un alto precio.

Po-¿y cual era ese precio?

Padre de PO- su vida, allí fue cuando falleció tu abuelo, yo sujete la caja en la cual había enserado a su exdiscípulo, lo lleve a un templo, y lo ensere espero que para siempre.

Po-porque fue ese "espero".

Padre de PO-porque si alguien llega a abrirla, el se liberara y seguramente querrá venganza.

PO-OH.

Padre de PO-mira aquí esta el hilo de la esperaza, más bien conocido como el puente infinito.

Los cinco alcanzan a PO y a su padre.

Víbora-aquí fue en donde peleamos contra Tai Lung.

PO-así, es increíble.

Mono-veo que ya volvieron a poner este puente.

Padre de Po-si yo fui el que lo hizo.

Po-¿tu fuiste, y como lo hiciste?

Padre de PO-vi que estaba rota regrese y lleve con migo un par de sogas tuve que bajar tomar la mitad del puente amarra un pedazo de cuerda en un extremo subir del otro lado tomar la otra mitad del puente amárralos y listo, bien crucemos.

Mientras que ellos cruzaban el puente Lung Way iba más y más cerca del valle de la paz asesinando a cualquier persona que le hiciera frente a el. Mientras Lung Way iba en camino unos rinocerontes que eran Guardias de la prisión en donde estaba Tai Lung pero que sobrevivieron y que ahora estaban en otra prisión que estaba cerca de allí, tan cerca que se podía ver a los dos guardias que estaban cerca de Lung Way.

Guardia 1-¿ese no es Lung Way?

Guardia 2-creo que si, hoy que hay una gran recompensa para al que logre atraparlo.

Guardia 1-entonces, dividimos la ganancia cincuenta, cincuenta.

Guardia 2-trato hecho.

Guardia 1-oye.

Dijo deteniendo a Lung Way.

Guardia 1-adonde crees que vas cachorro.

Lung Way-ese no es asunto tuyo.

Guardia 1-hoy que pagaran demasiados yuanes para al que logre atraparte.

Lung Way-así, se ve que me tienen mucho aprecio, jaja, y porque me dices eso.

Guardia 1-porque te vamos a casar.

Lung Way-que miedo.

El guardia 2 trata de golpearlo desde la espalda con un martillo que cargaba como arma, pero Lung Way lo esquiva fácilmente, el guardia 2 empieza a sentir algo extraño desde su pecho hasta su espalda.

Guardia 2-voy a acabarte.

Lung Way-porque no ves hacia abajo.

El guardia voltea a ver y mira que hay una espada que lo atravesaba, era la misma espada que le quito al tigre en el restaurante.

Lung Way-y así tratan de vencerme.

El otro rinoceronte trata de asesinarlo con la lanza que tenia en su mano como arma pero Lung Way la corta a la mitad y la utiliza para asesinar a otro rinoceronte.

Los otros guardianes de la prisión al ver esto llamaron a los demás rinocerontes para acabar con Lung Way, el lobo ve como un ejercito de rinocerontes que componían aproximadamente dos millones de guardianes.

Lung Way-parece que quieren unirse a la fiesta.

El ejército empieza a atacar a Lung Way, entonces Lung Way no tuvo más opción de sacar otra esfera de humo para esconderse.

Guardián 3-estén atentos no sabemos de que es capaz.

Cuando el uno de los guardianes ven acercándose un boomerang de metal, lo esquivan hasta que uno de ellos logro pararlo.

Guardián 4-que trato de hacer con eso.

Dijo mientras sujetaba al boomerang, pero en ese instante Lung Way le lanza una cuchilla directamente a su cabeza derribando al rinoceronte.

Guardián 3-que rayos.

Luego el humo se empezó a formase como un tornado llevándose con el a los rinocerontes.

Guardia 5-que clase de hechicería es esta.

Lung Way-eso no es hechicería.

Entonces todos los rinocerontes que estaban adentro de ese tornado empezaron asentir cortadas en todas partes de su cuerpo.

Hasta que al fin paro y el tornado empezó a formar una especie de Lung Way gigante, que luego dio un puñetazo a todo el ejército de rinocerontes, pero luego se disolvió ya que solo era humo. El tornado y ese lobo gigante empezó a causarles temor a los rinocerontes.

El ejercito de guardianes trato de huir pero una especie de ráfaga se los impedía.

Esa rafa empezó a cubrir a los rinocerontes como en un domo gigante. Ese domo dejaba caer varias cuchillas como si fueran gotas de lluvia, asesinando a cada uno de los rinocerontes. Cuando Lung Way vio que ya nadie estaba con vida paro.

Lung Way-creo que no se esperaban que utilice las mismas cuchillas que ellos cargaban, almeno ya tengo más arsenal. Llevándose con los mazos, cuchillas, lanzas, espadas, hachas, solo para enfrentar al guerrero dragón ya que el sabia que podría ser un gran oponente.

Mientras esos sucesos Po su padre y los cinco furiosos ya habían cruzado todos lo puentes para continuar.

Padre de PO-conozco un atajo con el llegaremos mañana por la mañana.

Y corrió en dirección hacia el oeste, siguiéndolo el guerreo dragón y los cinco furiosos para encontrarse en un camino en medio de varios bambús que estaban plantados en ese lugar, desde allí podían a ver unas montañas que estaban muy lejos pero que allí se encontraba la aldea.

Padre de PO-ven aquellas montañas aya a lo lejos, allí es donde esta la aldea.

Po-ya casi llegamos.

Este fue mi Quinto capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, Por favor, gracias.


	6. el valle

**Este es mi Sexto capitulo de mi fic, disfrútenlo**.

CAPITULO 6

El valle

En el capitulo anterior PO su padre y los cinco furiosos, se encontraban en medio de varios bambúes que según el padre del guerrero dragón era un atajo hacia el valle, pero en medio de esos bambúes se encontraban varios bandidos jabalíes, que esperaban al padre de Po ya que en su pasado el había encarcelado a su líder, por haber atacado al valle de los pandas.

Jabalí 1-allí viene, listo todos para atacar.

Todos los jabalíes salieron de su escondite, para atacar.

Jabalí 1-te hemos estado buscando.

Padre de PO-otra vez son ustedes.

Po-¿quines son ellos?

Padre de PO-son conocidos, déjenmelos.

Un jabalí contraataca arrojado un boomerang pero el padre de PO logra detenerlo sujetándolo solo con sus dos dedos, todos los jabalíes contraatacaron con sus martillos, y espadas, pero no pudieron por que solo lo esquivaba, el padre de PO ataco, los golpes que dio fueron tan rápidos, que podía golpear a tres jabalíes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acabando con todos los jabalíes.

El padre de Po se acerco al nuevo de los bandidos líder, que estaba arrojado en el suelo por un golpe que recibió.

Padre de PO-¿seguirán fastidiando, o tendré que acudir a mi lado rudo?

Jabalí 1-no, ya no seguiremos fastidiando.

Padre de PO-bien, ahora váyanse.

Jabalí 1-de acuerdo, vámonos.

Dijo atemorizado levantándose del suelo junto con todos los jabalíes, trataban de correr pero les costaba del dolor de sus golpes. Dejando a PO y a los cinco con la boca abierta.

Po-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Padre de PO-¿Qué cosa?

PO-ya sabes lo de sujetar el boomerang derrotar aproximadamente 100 jabalíes en menos de un minuto, comúnmente nosotros nos tardamos más.

Padre de PO-solo te diré que, créeme cuando te digo que tome un gran entrenamiento varios años con tu abuelo, ahora sigamos.

Luego los cinco se quedaron en pie por un momento viendo al padre de PO ya que nunca avían visto alguien con esa rapidez, pero luego reaccionaron y continuaron su camino, cruzando varias montañas hasta caer el anochecer, y de nuevo tuvieron que acampar.

Padre de PO-¿quieres un poco de bambú hijo?

Ofreciéndole un pedazo de bambú que corto en el camino.

Po-gracias, papá.

Po probo el bambú ya que el no había comido bambú desde que se comió los muebles de bambú importados del Sr. Ping.

PO-esta delicioso, no recuerdo haber probado el bambú, desde que era un bebé.

Padre de PO-que bueno que te guste porque en el valle tenemos muchas, bien será mejor que no vayamos a dormir, para llegar temprano al valle.

PO-de acuerdo, papá.

Todos se metieron en sus tiendas cada uno tenia echa con varias ramas y hojas, cada uno tenia la suya.

PO en un instante se quedo dormido, y tuvo el mismo sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, en donde una sombra asesinaba a los cinco, el no volvió a resistir y despertó con un grito no tan alto de terror.

Po-¿Por qué volví a tener ese sueño, que me querrá decir?

Po salio de su tienda y vio ya estaba saliendo el sol, así que fue a despertar a su padre, pero vio que en su tienda no había nadie.

Po-¿y donde esta mi padre?

Padre de PO-buenos días hijo.

El pobre panda dio un pequeño grito y un soltó del susto, dándole a su padre una cachetada en su mejilla.

Po-uy, lo siento papá, cada vez que me asusta reacciono de esa forma.

Padre de PO-descuida hijo, se que no fue intencional.

Po-gracias, papá.

Padre de Po-despierta a tus amigos, ya estamos a punto de llegar.

Po-este bien.

PO fue a despertar a los cinco para continuar su viaje.

Corrieron aproximadamente durante tres horas, hasta llegar a un muro que era de bambúes.

Padre de PO-aquí es.

Po-¿ya llegamos?

Padre de PO-si, ya llegamos, ¿listos para ver a los demás pandas?

Po-claro, estamos listos desde que partimos.

El padre del guerrero dragón se acercó al muro, empujando unas gigantes puertas, que dejaban entrar al valle.

Po-WOOOOOoooooooow.

Al admirar el hermoso valle dejo a PO y a los cinco con la boca abierta, en donde se refugiaban casi durante 31 años.

Padre de PO-te gusta hijo.

Po-claro que sí, este sitio es bárbaro.

Padre de PO-me alegra oír eso.

Los pandas observaron que el hijo de su líder al fin había llegado, un panda del valle grito-miren es el guerrero dragón- todos los pandas empezaron a festejar Po bajo para llegar a donde estaban los demás pandas, todos empezaron a agradecerle porque al vencer a Shen se quitaron un gran peso de enzima ya que su preocupación era que Shen se enterará de que aun los pandas estuviesen vivos.

Po-esto es increíble.

Padre de PO-ven déjame mostrarte el lugar.

Llevando a PO y a los cinco a todos los lugares que habían en ese valle.

Padre de PO-allí es donde cultivamos el bambú, varias yerbas, gencianas lirios azafrán, allí están las casas de todos los pandas.

Había varias casas en donde vivan los pandas algunas estaban construidas en unos árboles.

Padre de PO-y allí esta nuestro objeto más apreciado.

Todos voltean y ven una estatua de un panda que parecía ser un guerrero ya que se observaba que tenia ropa de batalla estaba hecha sola mente de bambúes de bambúes, medida aproximadamente quince metros.

Po-en honor a quien es esta estatua.

Padre de PO-es en honor a tu abuelo.

Po-¿el es mi abuelo?

Padre de PO-si, es él.

Po-hace cuanto fue que paso, ya sabes, cuando falleció.

Padre de PO- no hace mucho, fue aproximadamente dos semanas, después de aplicar esa llave el se desvaneció y varias hojas de bambúes, y hicimos esto en su honor.

Bajo su cabeza viendo hacia el suelo con tristeza al recordar la muerte de su padre.

Padre de PO-vengan quiero presentarles a alguien.

Los guió hacia donde estaban los demás pandas, y dio un grito para llamar a uno de los pandas.

Padre de PO-Lian ven aquí.

Después de ese grito vieron que se acercaba uno de los pandas, y luego vieron que era una mujer.

Padre de PO-hijo dile hola a Lian.

Po-hola, que tal.

Padre de PO-ella será tu futura esposa.

Los cinco furiosos-¡¿QUE?

PO-que ella va a hacer mi espoo-espo ¡¿Qué?

Mono-esposa.

PO-¡ya lo oí!

Mono-bien pero no me grites.

PO-no puedo estoy alterado, oye papá no llevo aquí una hora y ya estoy comprometido.

Padre de PO-en realidad lo estabas desde que naciste.

Po-¿Qué?

Padre de PO-aquí elegimos las parejas desde su nacimiento, para que cuando crezcan sean esposos.

Po y los furiosos no lo podían creer, todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa con excepción de tigresa que mantuvo una expresión de furia que luego la cambio con una expresión de tristeza.

PO-te refieres a que estuve comprometido con ella desde que nací.

Padre de PO-exacto, habla con ella yo ayudare a los aldeanos a cosechar el bambú luego te veo.

Luego de haber dicho esto su padre se fue hacia donde estaban todos los aldeanos.

Po-escucha Lian…

Lian-no tú escúchame.

Interrumpiendo a PO.

Lian-yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas, y la única razón por la cual me cazare con tigo es para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso.

Luego de haberle dicho eso se marcho.

Mono-vaya, se nota que te ama.

Po-si, claro, (En forma sarcástica)

Mientras que PO conocía más ese lugar, Lung Way estaba más cerca en su camino se encontró con una especie de feria, todos al verlo se atemorizaron alguno trataban de esconderse en sus puesto de comida, juegos, etc. Lung Way solamente pasaba sin hacer ningún daño, pero luego para cuando ya estaba en medio de esa feria.

Lung Way-parece que encontré un buen lugar en donde practicar.

Sacado unas cuchillas que tenía aguardado. A las personas que estaban en esa feria corrieron aterrados, Lung Way se puso una venda en los ojos, arrojando cuchillos a las victimas pero solo asesinaba a los que eran mas rápidos sus cuchillas no pasaban de largo así que no daño nada. Lung Way se detiene y todos por curiosidad de porque se había detenido si el no tiene compasión por los demás.

Lung Way-después de tanto caminar me dio algo de hambre.

Se acerco a uno de los puestos de comida que había en esa feria.

Lung Way-¿Qué comida vende?

Chef-vendo domplins.

Dijo con un tono de terror en su voz.

Lung Way-déme cinco para comer aquí y cinco para llevar.

El chef tomo domplins que ya estaban hechos antes de que Lung Way apareciera.

Chef-tome, tómelos y no se preocupe son de parte de la casa.

Volviendo a hablar con un tono de terror.

Lung Way-gracias.

Se sentó en una mesa que estaba en el puesto en donde pidió su orden, solamente para comer.

Mientras en el valle de los pandas, Po ya había recorrido todo el lugar y su padre le dijo que ya era hora de decidir.

Padre de PO-bien Po, que eliges al valle en donde todos te respetamos y queremos o a tus amigos.

Po-quieres que elija ahora, ¿no puede ser mañana?

Padre de PO-lo siento hijo, pero tus amigos me dijeron que no podían dejar a tu maestro con la responsabilidad de alejar a todos los bandidos que se acerquen al valle, aunque ya saben que para el no es problema.

Po-mmmmm, bueno elijo, elijo, elijo…

Grulla-¿a quien elijes?

Po-no lo se sí, necesito tomar algo de aire, cuando venga les diré mi decisión.

El panda confundido salio del valle hacia donde estaban las puertas para entrar en el ya mencionado lugar.

Po-¿Qué elijo?, por un lado esta mi padre que me protegió para que no me mataran, y por el otro están mis amigos que siempre están cuando los necesito aunque cuando nos conocimos yo no les agradaba a ellos pero ahora somos grandes amigos, y no se mi padre guió a todo el valle y después de la muerte de mi abuelo y que yo me valla en el mismo día que llagamos hasta aquí, pero si me quedo tendré una esposa que no esta enamorada de mí, pero ella me dijo que solo lo haría por su padre, esperen es cierto no quiero deshonrar a mi padre, pero aquí no es en donde me educaron me alimentaron, siempre me apoyaron.

Pensó varios minutos hasta que llego a una decisión.

Po-ya, ya decidí.

Abrió las puertas para entrar al valle y vio que los cinco y su padre estaban esperando su respuesta.

Padre de PO-¿ya decidiste con quien te quedaras?

Po-sí, ya decidí.

Mono-¿y a quien eliges?

Po-elijó, a mi padre.

Los cinco furiosos-¡¿Qué?

Mono-pero PO…

Tigresa interrumpiendo a mono, poniendo su mano frente a el ya que el se dirigía hacia donde estaba PO.

Tigresa-ya tomo una decisión.

Mono-pero…

Tigresa-solo déjalo.

Po-oigan chicos, no se preocupen prometo que iré al valle de la paz cuando tenga la oportunidad, si.

Consolando a los cinco furiosos….llego el atardecer y los cinco ya se iban a marchar hacia el valle de la paz.

Po-¿recuerdan el camino?

Tigresa-si, lo recordamos.

Po-bien, oigan chicos me dejan hablar con tigresa un momento.

Grulla-bien, nos adelantaremos ¿nos podrás alcanzar Tigresa?

Tigresa-claro adelántense.

Grulla-bien, adiós PO nunca te olvidaremos.

Mantis-te vamos a extrañar.

Grulla, Mantis, Víbora y Mono se acercaron para darle un abrazo a PO en grupo, y luego se marcharon dejando solo a PO con Tigresa.

Po-escucha Tigresa, sobre mi decisión…

Tigresa-descuida yo tampoco dejaría a mi padre.

Po-se que te dije que quería estar con tigo mucho tiempo pero no puedo dejar a todos los pandas porque cuando mi padre muera yo tendré que ser su líder.

Tigresa-y luego tu hijo lo tomara.

Se hizo un temporal silencio incomodo.

Tigresa-espero volver a verte pronto.

Se acerco al panda, el pensaba que Tigresa también le daría un abrazo pero envés de eso sintió que lo tomo de sus manos y sus labios se acercaban a su mejilla, dándole un beso que solo duro unos segundos pero para el fue como si hubieran pasado varios días al igual que Tigresa sintió la misma sensación, aunque halla sido en la mejilla nunca habían sentido eso, después de tres segundos Tigresa se aparto lo miro a los ojos y le dijo…

Tigresa-ojala te vea pronto, junto con tu hijo y, tu esposa.

Po vio que tenia una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

Tigresa-adiós PO, jamás te olvidare.

Ella solio corriendo en dos patas pero luego corrió con sus cuatro patas tratando de alcanzar a los otros, Po sola mente se quedo observando con su mano en su mejilla donde le había dado el beso Tigresa, ese beso puso aun más confundido al panda, aunque Tigresa ya no se veía de lo lejos que estaba aun Po quedo observando, hasta que su padre llego para decirle que entrara.

Padre de PO-vamos hijo ya esta obscureciendo.

Su padre hizo que volteara para entrar al valle Po solo vio unos instantes más hacia el camino en donde se fueron sus amigos y luego entro al valle.

**Este fue me sexto capitulo pero antes les sugiero que lean el fic de Fuj-p19 yo ya lo leí y esta interesante junto con el de Emma-sg me dejo un review y su fic se trata de un Triangulo amoroso entre VIBORA, PO Y TIGRESA, les sugiero que los lean bien hasta el séptimo fic adiós.**


	7. ¿Fue una buena decisión?

**Hola a todos este es mi séptimo capitulo de mi primer fic, disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**¿Fue una buena decisión?**

PO ha decidido quedarse con su padre dejando separándolo de sus amigos, es el día siguiente de cuando PO tuvo esa decisión, y trata de acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar.

Sueño de Po-"IRE TRAS DE TI PANDA"

Soñó por tercera vez esa pesadilla, despertando al panda, dio un grito cayéndose de su cama.

Po-ay, ese sueño, ¿Qué me querrá decir?

El guerrero dragón se levanto del suelo para salir de su nueva casa, aun pensado distraído por donde iba caminando, entontes el panda cayo de su casa ya que estaba construida encima de un árbol.

Padre de PO-¡hijo!, ¿estas bien?

Le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Po-claro que sí, me he caído tantas veces que ya no me duele.

Padre de Po-jaja, ¿oye hijo quieres ayudarnos a partir los bambúes?

Po-claro.

Su padre lo guío hacia el lugar en donde estaban haciendo esa tarea.

Padre de Po-bien, hijo aquí es donde llevamos los bambúes después de cosecharlos, los traemos acá y los partimos para luego darles lámenos siete palos de bambúes a cada familia, toma esta cuchilla, pártela por la mitad.

Po recibió la cuchilla para partir los bambúes.

Po-oye y tú no tienes otra para partir.

Padre de Po-descuida pediré prestado una, oye Tetsu, pásame una cuchilla.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la cuchilla que se dirigía hacia el, pero aun así logro detenerla en medio de sus dos dedos de su mano izquierda.

Po-papá eso es bárbaro, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Padre de PO-tu abuelo me lo enseño a la corta edad de 11 años, si me concentro puedo sentir todas las cosas que me rodean, todas las cosas que se dirigen hacia mi, aunque esta no tenga vida.

Po-¿crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer eso?

Padre de PO-claro solo dime cuando.

Po-hoy.

Padre de PO-bien pero tendrá que ser en el atardecer, ya sabes por el trabajo.

Po-bien.

…

AL CAER LA TARDE, PO y su padre fueron a un campo de bambúes fuera del valle pero en el centro había un gran espacio para entrenar.

Padre de PO-aquí es donde solíamos entrenar tu abuelo y yo, bien, empezaremos con cuchillas hechas de madera para que no te lastimes, trata de atrapar a una solo con tus dos dedos de tu mano, te las voy a lanzar a la cuenta de tres, ¿listo?

Po-si.

Padre de PO-bien 1, 2, 3.

Lanzo las cuchillas de madera hacia Po, pero el no logro atrapar ninguna.

Po-vaya es difícil.

Padre de PO-si, es difícil, pero no te rindas, otra vez.

Entrenaron toda la noche, salio el sol de un nuevo día y Po y su padre aun continuaban entrenando juntos.

Padre de PO-será mejor que entremos al valle.

Po-de acuerdo, vamos.

Se dirigieron al valle para continuar sus labores de trabajar con los bambúes.

Po-antes de trabajar, ¿quiero preguntarte sobre algo?

Padre de PO-claro, ¿sobre que, quieres hablar?

Po-es sobre mi boda.

Padre de PO- oh, ¿Qué hay con eso?

Po quería decirle que no quería casarse con ella, pero en ese instante no pudo decírselo ya que no lo quería defraudar, esa fue una de las razones por la cual se quedo.

Po-quería saber sobre, sobre…cuando será la boda.

Padre de PO-será mañana, por la tarde.

Po-¿mañana?

Padre de PO-si.

Po-eso significa que hoy es mi último día de soltero.

Padre de PO-si, eso parece, bien vamos a trabajar.

Po acompaño a su padre a donde partían el bambú, pero en el camino vio a Lian, la panda con la que se iba a casar, el vio que estaba viendo a un panda que estaba cerca de allí, y el se acercó a ella.

Po-¿a quien vez?

Lian-a, a nadie.

Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

Po-si claro, ya dime a quien mirabas.

Lian-bien, se llama Whang.

Po-y el te...

Lian-si, el me gusta.

Po-¿Por qué no le hablas?

Lian-estas loco si me ven con otro panda que no seas tu, deshonraría mi familia a la familia de el, pero eso no pasaría si no hubieses llegado aquí.

Po-¿Cómo que si no hubiese llegado aquí?

Lian-porque tu eres mi prometido pero como pensábamos que estabas muerto, yo podía casarme con quien quisiera,

Po-¿pero el no esta comprometido con alguien.

Lian-lo estaba su comprometida fue una de las victimas que asesino Shen.

Po-escucha, yo también estoy en contra de la boda.

Lian-y cual es tu razón ¿aun quieres ser soltero o te gusta alguien mas?

Po-pues…se puede decir.

Lian-¿se puede decir que cosa?

Po-que talvez me gus…

Padre de PO-hijo ¿no, bienes?

Llamándolo para que ayudara con el bambú.

Po-bueno, será mejor que me vaya, adiós.

Lian-adiós.

Mientras tanto Lung Way ya estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Lung Way-¿Qué es esto?

Preguntándose a si mismo.

Lung Way-parece como que si alguien hubiese acampado aquí.

Ese fue el primer campamento que hizo el padre de Po, cuando iban hacia el valle.

Lung Way-bueno no importa de quien sea, seguiré mi camino.

Aproximadamente a 10 Km., se encontraban los cinco que ya se dirigían hacia el valle ellos no descansaron durante la noche solo siguieron su camino hacia el valle.

Tigresa iba enfrente del grupo.

Víbora-Tigresa ¿te sientes bien? No as dicho nada desde que partimos del valle de los pandas.

Tigresa ya no era la misma como que si una parte muy importante para ella desapareciera, ella se sentía incompleta como cuando creyó que Shen había asesinado a Po con su cañón, aunque sabia que el no estuviese muerto.

Tigresa-si, estoy bien.

Víbora-¿segura, no quieres tomar un receso?

Tigresa-no, continuemos.

Tigresa empezó a correr aun más rápido.

….volvió a caer el atardecer, Po y su padre volvieron a entrenar.

Padre de Po-muy bien ¿listo hijo?

Po-listo.

Padre de PO-1, 2, 3.

Po-esta vez pudo atrapar todas las cuchillas de madera con sus manos.

Padre de Po-bien hecho, ahora vamos a enseñarte a sentir todo los que hay a tu alrededor, esto te servirá, para cuando estés en una batalla con varios guerreros que quieren atacarte.

Su padre lo guío hacia un lago en donde se podía sentir paz en si.

Padre de Po-bien hijo colócate en posición de loto, quiero que cierres tus ojos y que te concentres para sentir que hay a tu alrededor.

Po cerro sus ojos, y el sintió una gran tranquilidad en ese momento podía sentir y escuchar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero después de unos minutos todo se torno blanco y volvió a tener ese sueño en donde asesinaban a los cinco.

Po-que porque vuelvo a tener este sueño, no estoy dormido.

Po abrió los ojos después de que la sombra a la que el siempre le temía en ese sueño le hubiera dicho que iba detrás de el.

Padre de Po-¿hijo, te ocurre algo?

Le pregunto, por la forma en la que reacciono después de ese sueño.

Po-si, me encuentro bien, seguiré meditando.

Po volvió a cerrar sus ojos concentrándose, pero esta vez no volvió a tener ese sueño.

Su padre para saber que ya estaba concentrado y que estaba listo para detener cualquier objeto lanzo una pequilla roco que se dirigía hacia su mejilla, pero Po solamente se inclino hacia atrás esquivando la roca.

Padre de Po-vaya el si que aprende rápido.

…

Faltaban algunos minutos para que saliera el sol anunciando un nuevo día.

Padre de PO-ten ponte tápate los ojos con esta banda, te arrojare cuchillas de madera y quiero que las detengas como que si tu vida estuviera en riesgo, ¿listo?

Po-si.

Padre de PO-1, 2, 3.

El empezó a lanzar cuchillas hacia alrededor de Po, le arrojaba hacia su espaldo hacia su hombro, hacia sus pies incluso hacia su cabeza.

Pero Po solo las detenia y las arrojaba de regreso. Su padre seguía arrojando cuchillas hasta que se le agotaron.

Padre de Po-bien puedes quitarte la banda.

Mientras que Po se quitaba la banda de sus ojos le dacia a su padre…

Po-¿oye, papá y cuando vamos a entrenar con cuchillas de verdad?

Recién quitándose la banda de sus ojos pudo ver que había cuchillas de verdad por todos lados, su vida en realidad estaba en riesgo, su padre le había dicho que eran de madera para que no se pusiera nervioso, y así costarle la vida.

Padre de Po-tu entrenamiento ya termino.

Po-gracias Papá.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente y si inclinaron para una reverencia. Los dos regresaron al valle.

Po pudo ver que todos los pandas ayudaban a colocar todos los adornos para su boda.

Mientras que Lung Way viajaba hacia el valle, y en el camino pudo ver a un pueblo estaba cerca de el.

Lung Way-será mejor, que vaya a ver si ay un restaurante cerca ya se acabo toda mi comida.

Lung Way entro a ese pueblo, y en pocos minutos los cinco pasaron cerca de ese pueblo pero ellos no entraron si no siguieron su camino adelantándose a Lung Way solo era cuestión de horas para que llegaran a valle.

Todos los preparativos para la boda están listos todos los pandas se pusieron su ropa mas fina ya que era la boda del guerrero dragón, el guerrero que pudo derrotar al malvado Shen.

Padre de PO-estas listo.

Po-si, estoy listo.

Padre de PO-bien vamos.

Po salio con una camisa de color azul, y Lian llevaba un vestido de color rojo, ellos se dirigen al altar de su familia.

Bien hijo ahora solamente les servirán el té tradicional a los padres de Lian y a ami, luego solamente se harán una reverencia ustedes dos y ya concluirá la ceremonia, y ella ya será tu esposa.

Whang les sirvió el té a los padres de Lian y al padre de Po, ellos lo bebieron ahora solamente hacia falta la reverencia para concluir la ceremonia. Pero en ese segundo cuando Po parpadeo y al abrir y cerrar de sus ojos el ya no estaba en la boda sino estaba en un lugar en donde no había nada solo era un lugar que era de color blanco, no había nadie.

Po-¿en donde estoy?

-¿Cómo te va, guerrero dragón?

Se oyó una voz familiar, una voz que PO no escuchaba hace tiempo.

Po-esa, esa voz, acaso eres, ¿maestro Ooway?

Ooway-veo que aun me recuerdas.

Po-¡maestro Ooway!

Po hace una reverencia, cuando se levanta ve que el maestro Ooway ya no cargaba su ropa verde sino que ahora era una ropa delicada de color blanco.

Po-no pensé volver a verlo maestro Ooway, por cierto, ahora que esta aquí quiero preguntarle ¿Qué es este lugar?

Ooway-eso no tiene importancia con lo que vengo a decirte.

Po-en serio, ¿y que ve vas a decir?

-decirte que cometiste un error.

Se oyó una voz que PO no recordaba haber escuchado en su vida, era una voz femenina, y luego vio una silueta se acercaba.

Po-¿quien, esta allí?

-soy yo hijo.

Se acerco a Po hasta que al fin pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Po-¡mamá!

Po corre hacia ella y le da un abrazo muy fuerte, y su mamá también lo abraza a el, mientras que Po la abrazaba el abrió sus ojos y vio otras dos siluetas.

-y que hay para tu abuelo.

Po-¿abuelo?

Abuelo de PO-hola, Po.

Po-¡abuelo!

Po también lo abraza a el.

Abuelo de PO-te quiero presentar a alguien.

Po-¿a quien?

-a mi.

Po-¡maestro Rino Ciclón!

PO ase reverencia hacia el.

PO-¡usted fue uno de los más bárbaros que existieron en la historia del kung fu, después del maestro Ooway, usted es una leyenda!...

Rino Ciclón-basta, guerrero, no venimos hacia acá solo para que tú nos halagues.

Abuelo de Po-es cierto.

Ooway-debes saber que tu decisión matara a tus amigos.

Po-¿Qué los matara?

Rino Ciclón-si, ellos se enfrentaran a un asesino que sobrepasa toda su experiencia en el combate y si no llegas a tiempo ellos morirán.

Po-un momento, ellos morirán, ya, ¡ya se que significa ese sueño!

Ooway-ese no era sueño, era una visión.

Po-¿y ustedes como saben sobre eso?, a menos que…

Abuelo de Po-a menos que, nosotros fuimos los que te enviaron esa visión.

Po-ustedes me enviaban esas visiones.

Ooway-si.

Po-¿Por qué?

Ooway-para advertirte lo que pasaría si no llegas a tiempo.

Po-eso significa, que ellos en realidad morirán.

Madre de Po-si.

Po-Oh no, pero que hago.

Ooway-enmienda tu error.

Po-¿pero como lo haré? estoy en mi boda, no quiero defraudar a mi padre, y además el camino esta a dos días y medio de aquí.

Ooway-acaso no recuerdas que el maestro Shifu te dijo que con la paz interior todo es posible, solo propón en llegar y lo harás, tu sabrás que hacer con tu boda, y descuida tu padre no se molestara.

Todos ellos se desvanecieron en hojas de árbol de melocotón y hojas de bambú, y en un parpadeo Po observo que estaba de vuelta a la boda.

Padre de PO-bien Po ahora solo has la reverencia ante Lian y listo.

Po-no.

Padre de PO-¿Qué?

Po-¡escuchen, oigan! Se que aquí tienen sus tradiciones y todo eso, pero ella no me gusta.

Todos inhalan aire de esa sorpresa, y luego todos empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

Po-se que estuve comprometido, con ella desde el nacimiento, pero esta tradición talvez no sea una idea ridícula pero yo no pienso eso, sola mente estuve algunos días aquí y solo estuve cerca de ella durante 10 minutos, y descubrí que la verdadera media naranja o medio bambú para ella es él.

Señala a Whang.

Po-si, tú acércate a ella.

El sola mente se acerca un paso corto, pero PO le decía que se acercara más, hasta que los dejo muy juntos.

Po-eso es, ¿no es una buena pareja? En mi opinión que ellos dos sean los esposos.

Padre de PO-¿Po, que haces?

Po-lo que debo hacer, escuchen se que de soy un panda, soy como ustedes, en este lugar esta su corazón, pero, no el mío, y fue el mayor error de toda mi vida cambiar a todos los amigos que eh tenido toda mi vida, por algo que conocí hace algunos días, lo siento papá pero, no me voy a cazar, y no me voy a quedar.

Po sale corriendo de la boda dejando a Lian y a Whang como pareja, el se dirige hacia las puertas en la cuales se puede entrar o salir del valle. Su padre corrió de tras de él.

Padre de PO-hijo, hijo espera.

Po se voltea.

Po-no me voy a casar.

Padre de PO-no, es eso, déjame decirte que lo siento.

Po-¿Por qué lo sientes?

Padre de Po-siento, haber interferido con tu vida nunca debí alejarte de tu familia.

Po-no lo sientas, tu eres mi familia, y amenos pude conocer mis raíces, pude saber de donde vengo.

Padre de Po-si te vas, déjame decirte que te quiero.

Po-y yo a ti.

Los dos se dan un abrazo antes de que Po se marchara.

Po-y además no te preocupes, te escribiré tenemos un mensajero llamado Zen, le puedo pedir que te venga a dejar algunas cartas.

Padre de Po-gracias hijo, ahora ve.

Po sale corriendo rápidamente, ni el sabia que podía correr así.

Mientras tanto en el valle de la Paz los cinco ya llegaron hace cinco minutos, después de esos cinco minutos Lung Way se encontraba en la entrada hacia el valle.

Lung Way-al fin, guerrero dragón, prepárate para morir.

**Este fue mi séptimo capitulo, tal vez lo sintieron algo apresurado, y le falto algo de acción a mi parecer, pero el próximo tendrá bastante acción, sola mente daré el titulo del capitulo, se llamará: CINCO CONTRA UNO. (No olviden dejar sus reviews, XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Jeje, bueno espero no decepcionarlos al ver que este en lugar de algún capitulo es una nota, bien solo quiero decirles que es el siguiente capitulo YA ESTA EN PROCESO, pero no eh podido continuarla porque cada día me están dejando tarea de la escuela, y ahora que me hacen exámenes la segunda semana de cada mes, es aun más estresante, bueno pero intentare subir el próximo capitulo pronto y no dejar que se aburran de esperar (bueno que se aburran aun más), me disculpo con todos por tardar mucho tiempo, en especial con "**yuritzi**" que por lo visto es la que más le gusta mi fic, lo siento. Ah se me olvidaba, eh notado que no les eh descrito como es lung way, bueno se los voy a decir:

**Tiene ojos color rojo, su tono de pelo es como el de los otros lobos (con varios tonos de gris), tiene una cortada en su asicó en su mentón y en su oreja izquierda, el viste una armadura de guerrero samurái (pero sin el casco), tiene una enorme espada en su espalda junto con su boomerang (que mide 1.50 mts), el es del tamaño de Po, tiene 2 espadas una en la parte izquiera de su cintura y otra del lado derecho, tiene un morral en las cuales lleva algunas cosas como, la **_**Kusarigama**__** (cadena ninja, buscar en imágenes de google XD) y una capucha que lo cubre en lugares fríos, **_** ese morral tiene un bolso mas pequeño es su lado izquierdo, y allí es en donde lleva sus bombas de humo, tiene guantes (pero de esos guantes que no tienen dedos), tiene muñequeras en ambos brazos, en uno lleva una cuchilla, y en la otra tiene una especie de aparato, que tiene 4 cuchillas en forma curva que están en postura horizontal, pero al levantar su muñeca se activa un mecanismo que hace que se paren verticalmente, y tiene cinturones en los bíceps, y allí lleva algunas cuchillas pequeñas.**

_**Hice un dibujo de LUNG WAY, y lo puse como fotografía de perfil, si se preguntaban quien era.**_

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, solo les diré que estén preparados, jejeje (y que no soy tan bueno escribiendo batallas como estas, pero lo hare lo mejor posible, XD).

ATT: MASTER PO

¡SKADOOSH!


	9. cinco contra uno

**HOLA A TODOS, primeramente quiero disculparme con TODOS por tardar en hacer este capitulo, **_bueno en que estaba… así, talvez no pude hacer mis capítulos estos últimos días pero eh podido leer varios fic, jeje, bueno "__**i´am back**__" XD, bien ya les describí como es Lung Way, y también les dije que "no soy muy bueno describiendo peleas, pero que intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible" y también quise intentar otra forma para escribir este capitulo (es la que casi todos utilizan), y ahora también pondré esto al principio de cada capitulo:_

_**Los personajes de kung fu panda son propiedad de dreamworks, ah acepción de LUNG WAY, CAPUCHA, EL ABUELO DE PO, LIAN y WHANG.**_

_**Yuritzi** se que eres la mas grande fan en este fic, te pido perdón por tardar tanto, pero bueno aquí esta, no quiero hacerlos esperar más a si que… espero les guste. =) _

**CAPITULO 8**

**CINCO CONTRA UNO**

_**Parte 1**_

Al fin, guerrero dragón, prepárate para morir- dijo Lung Way observando el valle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade** -

Tigresa se encontraba en el cerro del árbol de melocotón

Sentada junto al árbol de melocotón de la sabiduría celestial, meditando, ella quería estar un tiempo a solas con sigo misma. La felina yacía sentada junto al árbol de melocotón en posición de loto, tratando de relajarse por el largo camino que ella y el resto de los furiosos recorrieron, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, cada vez que lo intentaba en su mente siempre aparecía la imagen de Po.

_-Vamos concéntrate- _se decía para sus adentros la felina-_mantente en calma- _Tigresa termino desesperándose, abriendo sus ojos con furia y frunciendo enseño- que me pasa-se pregunto a si misma.

En ese instante recordó que aun conservaba una de las flores que le había obsequiado Po aquella noche, y saco una de sus vestimentas, recordando eso momentos que tuvo con él, también recordó ese beso en la mejilla que ella le había dado antes de irse, ella sentía emociones que nunca había sentido cuando estaba con el, comenzó a sentir como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada, en ese momento solo podía observar esa rosa, la cual era una de las mas bellas que había visto.

Pero en ese instante llegaron el resto de los furiosos.

-Oh, Tigresa aquí estas, te hemos estado buscando- dijo Víbora, sacando a Tigresa de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente trato de ocultar la rosa, pero sin dañarla.

-Oye, vamos al restaurante del Sr. Ping, a conseguir algo de comer, ya que Po ya no se encuentra por aquí- dijo grulla- ¿vienes?

-De acuerdo- dijo Tigresa sin pensarlo 2 veces, y rápida mente se puso de pie- vamos- dijo, ella espero a que todos se alejaran un poco, para asegurarse de que no vieran la rosa mientras la colocaba delicadamente junto al árbol de melocotón.

**Mientras tanto en la entrada del valle**-

Lung Way veía al valle, buscando cuantos aldeanos se encontraban afuera de sus casas

- _mmm, son demasiados, en esta ocasión no quiero causar alboroto quiero llegar hasta el Guerrero Dragón sin que el se entere de que estoy en el valle- _pensaba el asesino- _que tal si voy, en el techo de las casas pero no podre correr con toda mi velocidad o terminare derribándolas. Pero que pasa si voy lo demasiado lento como para que los aldeanos vean mi rostro… ¡ya se! _

Lung Way metió su pata en su morral revelando una capucha, que daba la impresión de tener mas de 25 años, tenía algunos agujeros y estaba sucia, era evidente que lo había utilizado en algunas batallas, Lung Way la sostuvo con sus 2 brazos extendidos para admirarla.

-Je, aquí estas- le dijo como si se tratase de una persona- hace años que no te utilizaba, ah, me traes muchos recuerdos, incluyendo recuerdos dolo…-el fijo su mirada al suelo antes de completar la frase- ya no importa.

Lung Way se coloco su capucha y rápidamente corrió hacia la primera casa que esta en la entrada del valle, y dando un salto muy ágil callo en el techo de esa casa, y empezó a correr y a dar saltos enzima de todos los hogares sin que los aldeanos se dieran cuenta.

-Según tengo informado, el padre del guerrero dragón es un pobre cocinero de fideos, lo mas probable es que este con su padre en el restaurante, la segunda opción seria el palacio de jade, bien, el restaurante debe ser… ese- se dijo el asesino mientras aun corría y saltaba por encima de las casas, hasta que al fin llego al restaurante, sigilosamente se trepo hasta el techo, pero le pareció algo extraño el ruido proveniente del restaurante, eran como pequeños gritos de lamento, esos gritos eran…llantos. Acto seguido, Lung Way asomó un poco la cabeza en el extremo del tejado para ver lo que ocurría allí abajo, y pudo ver a los cinco rodeando a un ganso lamentándose por la perdida de su hijo.

-Ya, Sr. Ping todo esta bien- dijo Mono tratando de tranquilizarlo-tal vez Po cambie de opinión y vuelva.

-Si, tal vez Po ya viene en camino Sr. Ping- dijo Víbora.

El pobre ganso, seguía llorando el sabia que Po no iba ah regresar por que después de todo era su verdadera familia.

-No, no tiene caso que traten de hacerme sentir mejor, sin mi panda aquí no tiene caso seguir cocinando- dijo el Sr. Ping mientras seguía llorando con su cabeza recostada en una de las mesas del restaurante.

- Un momento, ¿¡que demonios! , ¿Sin mi panda qui? , ¿Tal vez cambien de opinión y vuelva?- dijo Lung Way arqueando una ceja, frunció enseño, era evidente de que el guerrero dragón no se encontraba en el valle- ¡¿recorrí… todo ese camino… solo para que luego me digan que ese maldito panda no se encuentra?- decía el asesino mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza-¡MALDICION!- grito el enfurecido lobo, en un segundo abrió sus ojos como platos, se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado- hay no- dijo con una pequeña exhalación.

Los furiosos y el Sr. Ping voltearon rápidamente hacia arriba, y pudieron ver que alguien estaba arriba del restaurante.

- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto mono.

_- ¡¿Que? No saben quien soy_- pensó Lung Way- _bueno, es hora de que te luzcas_.

- ¿Quien soy?- dijo el asesino en voz alta- yo soy la sombra de la misma muerte, yo soy un demonio que salió de las peores partes del mismo infierno, yo soy… - Lung Way bajo del tejado con un salto dando piruetas en el aire, aterrizando en cuatro patas agrietando el piso- Lung Way- dijo completando la frase, y poniéndose en 2 patas mientras miraba a los furiosos.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Mantis confuso.

- Ya lo dije no volveré a repetirlo- dijo el asesino con fastidio y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Mono.

Lung Way rio un poco, y eso hizo que los furiosos y el Sr. Ping, arquearan un ceja

- ¿ustedes saben en donde se encuentra el guerrero dragón, verdad?- pregunto con seriedad.

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso?- pregunto Grulla dando unos pasos al frente.

Lung Way dio una sonrisa maliciosa y camino hacia la entrada del restaurante.

- oigan les diré algo, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, así que les daré una propuesta, ustedes me dicen en donde puedo encontrar al guerrero dragón y me voy de este valle, así nada mas, sin muertes, sin ninguna casa dañada… pero si se niegan en decírmelo, les sacaré la respuesta de la peor forma posible… así que, ¿Qué dicen?

Los cinco aun estaban confundidos, solo están allí parados con una ceja arqueada y observando al lobo esperar su respuesta en silencio, ellos lo único que pensaban en ese momento era- _¿que se cree este sujeto?_

- Bien, si así lo quieren, lo haremos de la forma mala- dijo Lung Way rompiendo el silencio que había en el restaurante.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lung Way desapareció frente a ellos.

Los cinco abrieron los ojos de par en par, de la gran velocidad que poseía, ellos ya habían combatido contra varios lobos, pero nadie tenia esa velocidad, comenzaron a buscarlo, girando sus cabezas para todas partes.

De pronto una ráfaga golpeo a Mono con tal fuerza que hiso que atravesara la pared.

Los 4 restantes alarmados salieron corriendo hasta donde estaba Mono, y lo ayudaron a levantarse, de pronto Lung Way apareció a unos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.

-Que comience el juego- dijo el asesino con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara y cruzaba sus brazos.

Mantis salió corriendo hacia él con toda su velocidad, dando un salto y dirigiendo su pie hacia su rostro, pero en un milisegundo Lung Way solo aplaudió en el momento exacto, aplastando a Mantis con sus dos patas, y luego lo soltó dejando caer al suelo.

- ay, mami- dijo Mantis tambaleándose para luego tirarse al piso.

Los 4 restantes se impresionaron aun más, por que pudo superar la gran velocidad de mantis con facilidad.

- ¿Qué se suponía que hacia esa cosa?- dijo el lobo señalando a Mantis.

Los cinco no contestaron y salieron corriendo hacia el al mismo tiempo, todos comenzaron a darle patadas y puñetazos, pero Lung Way los esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad.

Mono intento darle un puñetazo, pero el solo se hizo un lado y aprovecho ese momento y sostuvo su brazo para luego contra atacarlo con un golpe en el rostro, este golpe hizo que Mono saliera disparado rondando en el piso varios metros de donde estaba, para luego darse un gran golpe en una casa la cual se destruyo gran parte de esta.

Lung Way lo siguió con gran velocidad. Mono se encontraba se encontraba debajo de los escombros, el golpe la había hecho mucho daño, luego sintió como una pata le sostenía el cuello y esta lo saco de todos los escombros, el asesino sostenía al guerreo de su cuello con tal fuerza que en unos segundos la cara de Mono ya estaba cambiando de tonalidad.

- ¿En donde esta el guerrero dragón?- pregunto Lung Way con seriedad.

Mono no contesto solo trataba de liberarse, pero le hacia falta oxigeno.

De pronto Lung Way sintió como un puño impactaba en su rostro, pudo ver que fue Tigresa quien le dio ese golpe, esta vez fue el quien atravesó la pared, eso hizo que se terminara de derrumbar la casa, los furiosos pudieron sacar a Mono antes que eso sucediera.

- ¿Te encuentra bien?- le pregunto Víbora a Mono con preocupación en su tono de voz, este solo asintió mientras recobraba el aire.

En ese momento pudieron ver como el asesino se levantaba de todos los escombros que le habían caído encima.

- impresionante- dijo el lobo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba de los pequeños escombros que le habían quedado en su armadura samurái- creo que son un poco más fuertes de cómo me los imaginaba.

Los furiosos fruncieron en seño, Mantis comenzaba a levantarse de donde estaba y se coloco con el resto de los furiosos.

- ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto Víbora a Mantis con la misma preocupación en su voz, como cuando le pregunto a Mono.

- si, gracias- contesto mantis.

- vamos, que esperan- dijo Lung Way con una sonrisa malévola y volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

Los furioso corrieron hacia el con una gran velocidad que apenas se podían ver a simple vista. Lung Way corrió hacia ellos con la misma velocidad, y dieron comienzo a una gran batalla. Los furiosos comenzaron a dar puñetazos y patadas desenfrenadamente, la velocidad con la que iba cada golpe a no se podía ver a simple vista el gran poder con la que iba cada ataque hacia que se levantara una gran nube de polvo, pero cada golpe era bloqueado o esquivado con facilidad.

Hasta que por fin una patada proveniente de Tigresa pudo alcanzar a darle un buen golpe en el estomago al asesino.

- ¡ahora!- dijo Tigresa, en señal de que aprovecharan esa oportunidad para atacarlo.

Los furiosos corrieron hacia su contrincante con gran velocidad, primero fue Víbora quien le dio el primer golpe, el cual fue un golpe en la cara con su cola, esta hizo que saliera disparado unos metros atrás y se agrietara un poco el piso, el segundo fue Mono quien le dio un golpe en su estomago con sus dos pies, seguido por Mantis quien se coloco debajo de el para darle una fuerte patada en su espalda la fuerza con la que iba dirigida provoco que el suelo se quebrara en varios pedazos a su alrededor, esta hizo que saliera volando por los aires varios metros hacia arriba, Grulla lo siguió para atacarlo dándole varios golpes con sus alas y patas en el aire, cada golpe emanaba algo de energía la cual era tan fuerte que era visible, al final lo remato con una patada, este lo dirigió hacia abajo, Lung Way caía en picada, Tigresa salió corriendo a la dirección en done se suponía que iba a caer el "demonio", la guerrera corría en 2 patas para luego seguir corriendo en cuatro después dio un pequeño salto y para luego darle un tremendo golpe en el pecho a su contrincante con sus 2 palmas abiertas, la fuerza del golpe era descomunal, hizo que el suelo se destruyera en varios escombros hasta hizo que las casas que estaban alrededor se agrietaran, Lung Way salió disparado a 50 metros de donde ellos se encontraban, fue atravesando varias hasta que al fin paro en una de las casas la cual fue derrumbada, por el tremendo golpe.

- vamos- dijo Tigresa mientras corría en cuatro patas en dirección a donde fue a parar el asesino.

Tigresa después de recorrer varios metros pudo divisar varios escombros en donde dedujo podría estar su oponente, Tigresa paro justo en frente de todos esos escombros, pero en una fracción de segundo, el asesino salió de esos escombros rápidamente, tomándola del cuello, Tigresa abrió sus ojos como platos al ver su rostros, sus ojos ya no eran normales ellos emanaban luz color rojo sangre, sus garras se habían vuelto aun mas grandes y su pelo esta despeinado, el lobo comenzó a gruñir y a derramar un poco de baba de su asico mientras mostraba sus grandes y afilados colmillos.

Tigresa trataba de liberarse, pero no podía, de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba en un lugar infernal, todo estaba destruido, llamas rodeaban ese lugar, llamas que parecían provenientes del mismo infierno.

- en… ¿en donde estoy?- dijo Tigresa mientras miraba ese lugar tan infernal, de pronto pudo notar un gran templo que se encontraba en una montaña.

Tigresa comenzó a subir a ese templo con unas escaleras que tenia esa montaña, varias están destruidas, pero ellas solo saltaba sobre ellas, la felina pudo subir hasta donde estaba ese templo, las puertas de esta estaban destruidas, de pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en done ella estaba era… el palacio de jade, Tigresa alarmada corrió ha buscar a los otros, pero lo único que encontraba eran escombros de lo que era su hogar. Ella se dirigió al salón de los héroes. Al final pudo ver a los furiosos en el suelo, Tigresa corrió hacia ellos rápidamente para ver si estaban bien, cuando llego hacia ellos pudo darse cuenta de que todos estaban muertos, Tigresa pudo sentir como una lagrima se le pudo escapar de su ojo.

De pronto en una fracción de segundo, ella volvió ha sentir que la estaban sujetando de su cuello, ella abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como el lobo aun la sostenía del cuello, todo parecía tan real, ella por un segundo creyó que todo eso era verdad, cuando solo era una ilusión o tal vez, podría ser una visión… una visión de lo que podría llegar a pasar si no detenía a ese lobo. Tigres volvió a ver la cara de Lung Way el aun tenia sus ojos moribundos que emanaban luz, de pronto dejo de sostenerla del cuello para luego darle un rodillazo en su estomago, Tigresa del impacto escupió un poco de sangre, luego Lung Way la tomo de la cabeza con su pata, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en su rostro hasta que…

- ¡Tigresa!- grito Víbora alarmada.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- grito Mono al ver a Lung Way.

El asesino soltó a Tigresa y corrió hacia los demás furiosos, de pronto Mono sintió un gran golpe en su rostro, lo único que pudo ver era un flash del tremendo golpe, para luego rematar con una patada en su estomago, el golpe hizo levantar varios escombros.

- ¡Mono!- grito Grulla alarmado.

El no ayudo en ayudarlo fulo rápidamente hacia el lobo, este pudo sentir que algo se le aproximaba, y este solo se volteo y rápidamente lo tomo del cuello, para luego levantarlo y arrojarlo a piso, una nube de polvo se levanto con varios escombros, varias casas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a derrumbarse, Lung Way volvió a levantarlo y lo arrojo hacia una de las casas que aun se mantenía en pie, y esta cayo al recibir la fuerza con la que fue lanzado el guerrero.

- ¡Grulla!- grito Víbora asustada por como fue atacado.

De repente sintió que la habían tomado de su cola, y le comenzaron a dar varias vueltas como si fueran nunchacos, para luego darle una rodillazo en el estomago.

- ay no- dijo Mantis con miedo al ver que el era el único en pie.

Lung Way pudo escucharlo por su agudo oído, Mantis trato de escapar pero Lung Way pudo sostenerle una pata antes de que saliera huyendo, y lo puso frente a el poniéndolo cara a cara, el lobo solo gruño mientras que Mantis suplicaba piedad por su alma, Lung Way lo soltó y antes de que cayera al suelo le dio un puñetazo lo cual abarcaba todo su cuerpo, este salió disparado en un ángulo de 60 grados aterrizando frente al restaurante del Sr. Ping.

Lung Way volvió a tomar a Tigresa que aun estaba tratado de que su dolor aliviara por el descomunal golpe, Lung Way la tomo de la cabeza y la lanzo con la misma fuerza con la que golpeo a mantis aterrizando justo a la par de su amigo, lo mismo hizo con el resto de los furiosos y todos cayeron en el mismo lugar.

Los furiosos a duras penas podían moverse, apenas si podían respirar normalmente, pero ellos eran guerreros y un guerrero de verdad no se rinde tan fácilmente.

Una nube de polvo cubría gran parte del valle de la paz, los cinco pudieron divisar a una silueta que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, hasta que esa silueta se fue aclarando revelando que era su contrincante aun con sus ojos moribundos.

Los aldeanos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, comenzaron a salir corriendo de un lugar a otro, gritando alarmados a sus héroes mal heridos, los cinco pudieron ver como Lung Way comenzaba a temblar, para luego tocarse la cabeza como si le doliera era como cuando Po tenia un recuerdo, luego el lobo se cubrió los oídos, al final no lo soporto más abrió sus ojos como platos y dio un gran grito, sus ojos dejaron de emanar luz y comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, sus garras se fueron volviendo mas pequeñas, los cinco no sabían que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el lobo se coloco en cuatro patas jadeando como si estuviese cansado, el volteo a ver hacia todas partes viendo toda la destrucción que había.

- _no… no puede ser, pensé que ya lo había controlado… pero al parecer hicieron que volviera… que volviera a salir- _pensó Lung Way, luego volvió a colocarse en cuatro patas.

- es evidente que ese lobo no es como los otros- dijo Mantis.

- ¡eso es porque soy único!- le contesto Lung Way a gran voz.

- ¿y a ti quien te pregunto?- le grito Mantis.

- ¿Cómo pudo escucharte?- pregunto Grulla, pero Mantis solo se encogió de hombros.

- ahora no hay tiempo para hacer preguntas- dijo Tigresa con un tono serio- saquen a los aldeanos de aquí… a todos, y procuren que estén bien.

- pero… ¿tu que harás?- pregunto Víbora.

- peleare con él- dijo Tigresa aun con el tono serio y sin apartar la vista ante su oponente.

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que acababa de decir, tanto ella como ellos sabían que el no era un oponente común, el poseía una gran velocidad y fuerza, y ahora habían visto lo peligroso que podría ser, el quizás hasta era capaz de vencer a Tai Lung con más facilidad que Po.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Víbora con un tono de alarmado y rompiendo el silencio.

- ya me oyeron ¡vayan!- dijo Tigresa algo furiosa.

- ¡pero Tigresa!- le dijo Víbora alarmada.

- ¡vayan ahora!- grito Tigresa con furia.

Los cuatro salieron para llevar a los aldeanos aun lugar seguro, aunque dudosos de dejar a su amiga con un oponente como ese, pero aun así la obedecieron ya que sabían lo peligrosa que podía ser si la llegaban a enfurecer, además sabían que no era un buen momento para entrar en una discusión.

Tigresa se coloco en su posición de batalla, pero Lung Way no hizo nada solo estaba allí parado con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué, te vas ah hacer la valiente?- le grito Lung Way.

Lo cual hizo que Tigresa se molestara, pero Lung Way solo rió… quien se creía que era el para darle la cara, para enfrentarse a su gran ira.

Tigresa comenzó a correr con sus cuatro patas hasta llegar en donde estaba Lung Way y en unos segundos Tigresa ya estaba a unos metros, Tigresa corrió un poco mas con sus 4 patas para tomar algo más de potencia y luego se preparo para dar un gran golpe con sus 2 palmas abiertas, la cual podría ser su técnica mas fuerte en las batallas.

Lung Way al ver que es lo que iba ha hacer, cuando estaba a unos segundos de recibir el mayor golpe en su vida, lo único que hizo fue doblar su brazo como cuando se trata de mostrar los bíceps y esto hizo que bloqueara su ataque con el antebrazo.

El impacto que provoco el golpe de Tigresa, provocó una gran onda expansiva la cual hizo que se levantara algo de polvo y se agrietara el piso como la vez anterior.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la "sombra de la muerte" allí parado sin ningún rasguño, lo único que pudo moverlo desde el lugar que estaba eran apenas unos centímetros.

A pesar de esto, Tigresa no tenia miedo, ella no se rendirá así como así, ella acabaría con cualquier oponente que se le pusiera en frente sin importar lo peligrosos que sean, ella era los suficientemente "radical" para enfrentarlos sin sentir miedo alguno.

Tigresa se coloco nuevamente en posición de batalla, a diferencia de Lung Way que solo bajo su brazo lentamente sin apartar la vista de su oponente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la batalla comenzó, dando patadas y puñetazos ferozmente, un movimiento en falso en ese momento podría llegar a ser fatal para ambos, cada puño cada patada que se daban mutuamente eran esquivadas o bloqueadas.

Hasta que Tigresa pudo atinarle una buena patada en su pecho, Lung Way salió disparado con gran fuerza, estaba a punto de chocar contra una casa, pero aun pudo reincorporarse justo a tiempo para que eso no pasara.

Pero en un segundo Tigresa ya estaba enfrente suya para seguir con la batalla, Tigresa le dio un puñetazo en su estomago y luego le dio una patada en su cara, nuevamente el lobo salía volando lejos por la fuerza del golpe.

Tigresa corría en cuatro patas para volverle a dar un buen golpe justo antes de que cayera, Lung Way descendía a gran velocidad en dirección a Tigresa, ella espero el punto exacto para atinarle una buena patada antes de que cayera al piso, y en efecto, ella pudo atinarle, la felina volvió a correr hacia su oponente, pero esta vez pudo reincorporarse justo a tiempo para poder bloquear su golpe.

Y volvieron a combinar patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad, la pelea era demasiado rápida, cada golpe era mortal, la furia que se tenía en esa pelea no tenía igual, Tigresa fruncía enseño, Lung Way solamente sonreía maliciosamente.

- por fin, después de tantos años… oponente digno- dijo Lung Way mientras aun seguía proporcionando patadas y puñetazos y rápidamente bloqueando los de su contrincante.

Tigresa no dijo nada, estaba centrada en la pelea, a ella le enseñaron que en batallas como esa se debía estar concentrado, por que el más mínimo error podría ser fatal… hasta podía costarle la vida.

- _jeje, no pelea nada mal- _pensó el lobo mientras aun seguía en la pelea- _pero… nada mal no es suficiente para vencerme._

Lung Way sostuvo el brazo de Tigresa en uno de sus intentos para darle un buen puñetazo en su rostro, y en la siguiente acción el "demonio" fue un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Tigresa, esto hizo que la felina saliera disparada en unos metros pero logro reincorporarse dando unas volteretas antes de caer al suelo y colocándose en la posición del tigres agazapado, ignorando el dolor del golpe que había recibido.

- eres buena, dime cuanto llevas en esto del kung fu- dijo Lung Way con tranquilidad

- eso a ti no te importa- le contesto Tigresa aun es su posición y en un tono molesto.

Lung Way dio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿segura que aun quieres enfrentarte a mí?- le pregunto el asesino lo cual Tigresa no contesto, solo seguía con la mirada fija en su oponente.

Lung Way al ver que no respondió, solo volvió a sonreír, y acto seguido desapareció dejando una nube de polvo.

Tigresa volteaba para todas la direcciones, buscando a ese maldito lobo que inicio una batalla sin razón aparente.

De pronto una ráfaga golpea a la felina por la espalda esta hizo que saliera disparada unos metros por el aire, y antes de que pudiera reincorporarse la misma ráfaga la recibió, pero no con sus brazos abiertos, si no con un puñetazo en su mandíbula esta hizo que se elevara varios metros por el aire, la misma ráfaga salto a tal altura que pudo alcanzar a la felina tratando de volver a tomar la fuerza para poder nivelarse y poder caer perfectamente en el suelo, la ráfaga golpeo a Tigresa en el estomago saliendo disparada con gran impulso hacia el valle de la paz.

La felina término dándose un gran golpe en el suelo del valle a tal fuerza que término haciendo un gran agujero a unos 10 metros de las gradas que conducían al palacio de jade.

**Mientras en las afueras del valle**

- ya todos los aldeanos están aquí- le pregunto grulla a Mono.

- eso creo- contesto.

En ese momento oyeron sonido estruendoso que provenía del valle, los 4 restantes voltearon rápidamente, para ver como una enorme cantidad de tierra y escombros salían de valle.

- ¡TIGRESA!- grito Víbora alarmada por su amiga.

Acto seguido los furiosos restantes salieron corriendo hacia el valle.

**De vuelta con Tigresa**

Tigresa se encontraba tirada boca arriba en medio del gran agujero causada por el impacto.

La ráfaga fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta que dejo visualizar al asesino, Lung Way aun se arrastro un poco en el suelo tratando de frenar.

El polvo se disipo dejando ver a la felina allí, tirada en el piso.

Lung Way sonrió malévolamente- esto la dejara quieta un rato mientras le saco la respuesta a los demás- dijo el lobo mientras daba media vuelta para largarse e ir a buscar a los 4 restantes, pero antes de que pudiera dar su segundo paso, pudo oír como el quejido de la maestra colocándose de nuevo en su posición de batalla.

Lung Way volteo, y quedo atónito al ver que la maestra aun se mantenía de pie después de ese terrible golpe.

- vaya que eres terca- dijo Lung Way mientras la veía con un seño fruncido en su rostro.

Tigresa a duras penas podía estar de pie, pero ella no se rendía.

- si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Lung Way, y acto seguido volvió a correr velozmente al punto de convertirse de nuevo en un ráfaga.

Tigresa fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, concentrándose… sintiendo la más pequeña brisa, espero el momento indicado para dar un buen golpe, cuando ella sintió que su objetivo se aproximaba dio un gran puñetazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero aun pudo atinarle a dar un buen golpe al rostro de Lung Way, este solo salió disparado hacia atrás de Tigresa ya que llevaba una gran velocidad, su rostro se mantuvo en le puño de Tigresa por unos milisegundo como un gancho.

- ¡OUCH! – Se quejo Lung Way sobándose la cara- oye hubiese preferido un golpe en el estomago o en el pecho, pero por favor… ¡en la cara no! de eso vivo.

Tigresa se dejo caer en sus rodillas, jadeando.

- pero… debo admitir que eso fue impresionante- dijo el asesino volviéndose a poner en 2 patas- aun estando débil no te rendiste… aun sabiendo lo peligroso que seria eso.

Tigresa ya no tenía mas fuerzas para volverse a colocar de pie, en ese momento, ella no sabía por que, pero solo podía ver la imagen de Po en su mente.

De pronto pudo oír un grito de una voz muy familiar, la cual decía su nombre-¡TIGRESA!- ella pudo voltear hacia donde provenía esa voz, y se dio cuenta de que eran los demás furiosos corriendo a toda prisa.

- jem, parece que me ahorraron el tiempo de ir a buscarlos- dijo el lobo con una sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos.

Los furiosos se colocaron delante de su amiga con sus posiciones de batalla.

- les pedí que me dijeran en donde se encontraba el guerrero dragón por las buenas, no me dijeron e allí las consecuencias- dijo Lung Way señalando a Tigresa con su hocico.

Los furiosos no respondieron, solamente fueron al ataque, dando puñetazos, patadas, todos atacaban al mismo tiempo, pero ese esfuerzo era inútil, esos ataques solamente eran esquivados o bloqueados.

- ¿piensan vencerme? ¿Cuando apenas pueden llegar ha atinarme un minúsculo golpe?- decía al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes- lo único que están haciendo es gastar su energía… tanto un asesino como un guerrero debe saber que se debe analizar bien ha tu oponente, para luego pensar en los golpes que darás y así… no gastaras tu energía en vano- después de decir eso pudo atinarle un golpe en el pecho de Grulla, seguido por un golpe en la mandíbula de Mono.

Mantis y Víbora aun atacaban con gran rapidez.

Víbora pudo deslizarse por encima de se pierna hasta llegar a su pecho para luego enroscarse en su brazo derecho, y dando algunos fuertes tirones pudo hacer que se golpeara el mismo en su rostro.

-y… siguen… con los… golpes… en mi pobre… cara?- se quejaba mientras aun recibía golpes en su cara- ¡ya basta!- Lung Way frunció enseño y puso su brazo duro para que Víbora ya no pudiera seguir golpeándolo, en eso tomo a Víbora de cuello desenroscándola de su brazo, para luego mandarla a volar de una fuerte patada.

-ahora ¿en donde estas patético insecto apestoso?- decía mientras mantenía su vista hacia el suelo y daba vueltas buscando al restante al ultimo en pie.

De pronto sintió un gran golpe en su mejilla que hizo que saliera disparado hacia una casa, atravesando la pared de esta.

-estaba en tu hombrera samurái, ¡zoquete!- le contesto Mantis con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto pudo ver como los demás furiosos se levantaban lentamente del suelo, y sin perder tiempo, se agruparon enfrente de la casa en donde Lung Way había salido disparado hace unos segundos, y en sus posiciones de batalla.

Pero algo raro empezó a salir de esa casa, un humo negro empezó a salir de esta y en unos segundos el humo ya había rodeado gran parte del valle.

Los furiosos volteaban hacia todas partes confundidos.

- ¿Qué trata de hacer con esto?- pregunto Grulla, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie.

- miren, halla esta- dijo Mono en voz alta señalando a una silueta negra que se encontraba no tan lejos de ellos.

Cuando todos pudieron ver a la silueta salieron corriendo hacia ella, para luego atacarlo, pero esta solo de disipo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa confundida.

De pronto se oyeron aullidos, que parecían salir de todas partes, esto hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos, a todos menos a Tigresa que solo volteaba para todas partes buscando al su contrincante con un pequeño seño fruncido.

- por halla- dijo Grulla señalando a otra silueta.

Los furiosos salieron corriendo en dirección hacia ella, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

De pronto mas siluetas empezaron a aparecer por todas partes hasta encima de algunos tejados, en unos segundos los furiosos estaban rodeados, estos se colocaron es sus posiciones de pelea. Las siluetas empezaron a gruñir, al ver que ellos ya estaban listos para pelear.

Los furiosos atacaron con gran rapidez, pero cada vez que les daban a una silueta esta se disipaba. Los furiosos ya se estaban cansando de que cada que intentaban atacar a ese maldito lobo siempre se las ingeniaba para esquivarlo o engañarlos esperando el momento para darles un buen golpe.

- no tiene caso, el resultado es el mimo- dijo Mono dándole algunos golpes a unas siluetas.

De pronto oyeron risas que no sabían con exactitud de donde provenían, y luego pudieron oír una voz que les dijo- vamos a jugar un poco.

De pronto todo el humo comenzó a dar vueltas, cada vez más rápido… y más rápido hasta que se formo un gran torbellino.

**MIENTRAS TANTO **

En una feria, que hace un par de días fueron victimas del asesino mas buscado de china.

Todos los que fueron afectados al perder un familiar se hallaban en sus locales con la mirada abajo, recién el día anterior habían velado por ellos, la feria se encontraba en silencio, esa feria fue a su ruina después de aquel ataque.

De pronto pudieron ver como un gran bulto se arrastraba lentamente, los aldeanos salieron de sus locales para ver mejor de quien se trataba, se acercaron lentamente, cuando pudieron visualizar mejor quien era, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, ya que tenían en frente al guerrero dragón arrastrándose en el piso y jadeando.

- descuiden chicos… halla voy- decía Po con voz seca.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una pequeña cerdita que por su aspecto parecía tener 6 años.

- ya estoy… en mi… en mi tercer aire- le contesto el pobre Panda aun arrastrándose con un solo brazo.

- ayúdenlo- dijo uno de los comerciantes en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

Todos los que se encontraban allí se dispusieron a ayudar al guerrero dragón, entre muchos cerdos y conejos pudieron levantarlo y llevarlo a un restaurante el más cercano que estaba por que no podían aguantar su peso por mucho tiempo.

Una vez en el restaurante lo sentaron frente a una mesa y enseguida le sirvieron algo de té y un tazón lleno de dumplings, los cuales en un segundo Po pudo captar su olor y en seguida fue llenando su boca con ellas.

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí guerrero dragón- dijo uno de los cerdos que estaba parado junto a Po.

Po trago el dumpling que tenia en su boca para poder contestar- gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es un milagro que pasa por aquí- dijo un conejo que también estaba junto a Po- después de lo que paso…- ¿Qué paso?- el conejo fue interrumpido por el guerrero dragón.

- vera, fue hace algunos días atrás… nosotros estábamos tranquilos en nuestras puestos correspondiente… cuando de pronto de la nada apareció uno de los asesinos más temidos de china, y sin razón alguna mato a muchos de nuestros familiares y amigos, dejando a muchos huérfanos, viudas… por alguna razón todos los que fallecieron ese día solo eran machos, ninguna hembra.

Todos los presentes pusieron su mirada hacia el suelo, no querían recordar ese día, en el que en un minuto están con sus familiares conviviendo en paz y el minuto siguiente todos estaban muertos, algunos niños comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su padre.

Po vio con tristeza a todos esos aldeanos, el dolor que sentían al perder ha alguien, el ya había sentido ese dolor y no quería ver ha otros pasar por ese sentimiento.

- y dime ¿Cómo era ese sujeto?- le pregunto Po al conejo con seriedad.

- bueno, el es un lobo, con un traje samurái, y en una de sus muñequeras tiene una marca muy extraña- le explico el conejo.

- ¿Cómo era esa marca?- le hizo otra pregunta.

- bueno para ser exacto, creo que esa marca le pertenecía a… Lord Sheng.

Po abrió los ojos de par en par al oír lo que el conejo acababa de decir, ¿el asesino que les hizo eso era un soldado de Sheng?

Po se levanto de su asiento con rapidez, estaba dispuesto ha salir y ver de una buena vez de quien se trataba… pero antes de salir por la puerta se volteo para ver a todos los aldeanos.

- Descuiden, voy ha enfrentar a ese sujeto, y le hare pagar por lo que hizo, acabare con esa amenaza de una buena vez, ¡le hare sentir el trueno!- acto seguido Po salió corriendo de ese lugar con gran rapidez.

Los aldeanos intercambiaban miradas con una sonrisa al saber que al fin detendrían a una de las amenazas más grandes de china. De pronto pudieron oír unos pasos que que se acercaban al restaurante.

De pronto Po entro al restaurante rápidamente y se dirigió al tazón de dumplings y tomó algunos, y luego volvió a pararse frente a la puerta.

- para el camino- les explico Po, y nueva mente salió corriendo del restaurante.

- _no se quien seas… pero te hare pagar por lo que hiciste- _pensó Po mientras corría con los dumplings en su mano.

Continuara…

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo, XD… ufff termine, bueno la primera parte, mmm trate de poner a Tigresa mas en esta pelea, y siento si no les gusto la parte en donde Lung Way la golpea con gran intensidad pero estén cocientes que Lung Way sabe, kung fu, Kusarigamajutsu, ninjutsu (se que este proviene de Japón y no de china pero eso lo explicare luego) y también sabe diversas formas de usar las armas, y si me pregunta que fue lo de los ojos rojos y que se salió de control, solo diré que el aun guarda secretos que no han salido a luz, bueno almenas en este fic, ;) jeje ok, el la siguiente parte se les unirá otro, usen su lógica y ya sabrán quien será… mmm, entonces serian 6 contra 1, rayos debí pensar mejor el nombre -_-**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gusta, a decir verdad tuve que reiniciar este capitulo como 2 veces ya que no me gustaba como estaba quedando pero poco a poco fui recobrando mi inspiración, pero ahora no se si este capitulo valdría la pena de tanta espera =(, si quieren darme alguna sugerencia para el próximo capitulo pueden dármelo.**

**Ahora contestare algunos reviews (así es ahora también contestare reviews =) ):**

**Fuj-p19 The bloodedge:** que onda hermano, gracias, si se que el anterior capitulo estuvo algo apresurado con falta de acción, pero bueno este capitulo la mayor parte tiene acción, espero que te halla gustado, =)

**Gaby2307: **jeje, siento si te di "mala espina" cuando golpearon a Tigresa, =(, y por cierto lo de l capitulo se que no es muy bueno, trataría de subirlo de nuevo pero no se como remplazar capítulos para poner nuevos, bueno, espero te haya gustado =)

**Iv Anhell: **jeje eso tendrás que esperarlo pero cuenta con ello.

**Yuritzi: **primeramente quiero agradecerte por darme ese ánimo =) y por tener la una gran paciencia para este capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto, tratare de terminar el otro rápido, ahora estoy de nuevo en exámenes (asqueroso colegio) pero ten por seguro que seguiré con este fic, tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la mala es que este fic ya casi termina =(, la buena es que mis próximos fics serán la continuación de esta =) por así decirlo serán sus secuelas XD, y por lo visto que eres mi mas grande fan trate de poner a Tigresa más en esta pelea, como abras notado ella fue la que mas pudo atinarle a dar un golpe a Lung Way, y siento si te molesto cuando el la golpeaba a ella, pero bueno pediste una gran pelea, espero que te haya gustado =)

**Taiga3128: **claro que seguiré, me encanta fanfiction =)

**Natubis: **jeje, gracias por darme ese animo, tu fic también me encanta… lastima que ya haya llegado a su fin =( pero con que sepa que seguirás escribiendo mantendré una gran sonrisa como todos los días =)

**Lordyupi: **gracias con ese comentario hizo que sonriera aun más =), jeje, bueno Lian y Whang no tienen nada que ver con capucha, Lian estaba molesta con Po porque bueno ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien mas y al saber que se casaria y pasaría el resto de su vida con otro panda aunque fuera el guerrero dragón la molestaba, jeje gracias por tu review, de verdad me puso feliz =)

**LightResurrection: **gracias amigo, tu fic también es genial, almenos ya subiste el segundo cap. Bueno ya espero leer el tercero =), bueno me preguntas que seria del valle de la paz, bueno ya lo leíste termino gran parte de ella en escombros, XD gracias por tu review =D

**Humberto300: **gracias amigo, jeje me alegra saber que te esta gustando mi fic, jeje tus fics también son buenos, ya espero que subas otro crepypasta o que subas otro capitulo de tu otro fic "quedate siempre a mi lado" esta muy buena =)

**Master Tigresa: **jeje gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ claro que la continuare, esto de escribir fics es bárbaro, tanto como tus fics claro, XD gracias por tu review =)

**Anon: **bueno ahora ya estoy volviendo a seguir con la historia, XD, gracias por el review, jeje me alegra que te haya gustado.

**HolyBlack: **jeje graicas, me alegra que a ti también te gusto ^^ bueno aquí esta el capitulo, y si soy re-fan de Po ya que yo me identifico con el, soy feliz, entusiasta, a veces un poco tonto (me pasan varias cosas, XD) en total soy como el, solo que yo no soy gordo claro XD soy de peso normal, y gracias por apoyarme en mis estudios jeje gracias por tu review =)

**Llink: **jeje claro que continuare, y lo de OSOmbrOSA historia, jaja no sabia que eso decía el paquete del corto de los secretos de los maestros, yo no tengo esa película esta en youtube pero solo en ingles, y soy algo pésimo en ingles le entiendo en algunas partes que es lo que dicen, pero en otras solo me quedo con :pokerface: XD bueno tus fics también son bárbaros, me alegre mucho cuando subiste el tercero =) de tu segundo fic de kung fu panda, y por cierto estoy estudiando "diseño grafico" imaginate hacer maquetas pasar varias horas pintando un dibujo para que quede detallado y sea presentable, es agotador y aburrido, una vez tuve que pintar 40 dibujos y me acoste a las 4 de la mañana y me levanto a las 5, y otra vez también tuve que desvelarme volviendo a pintar mas dibujos esa vez si no dormi nada primero salió el sol y yo con la cara de :fuuuuuuuuuuu: snif snif, asqueroso colegio, jeje bueno sigue asi con tus fics, eres bárbaro XD

**Elmarquez: **gracias por tus reviews, se que no me dejaste alguno en el capitulo 7 pero en el resto si, XD, gracias por tus alientos, reviews como ese me hacen seguir escribiendo, tus fics también son bárbaros, oye tengo una pregunta, ¿seguiras con tu fic de "Tigresa y Po"? por que sinceramente ese fic fue el que me inspiro y mirame ahora, si estas ocupado te entiendo, pero bueno… sigue así jeje =D

**Emma-sg: **gracias por tus reviews también, no me dejaste en el 7 pero si en los demás, ojala sigas con tu fic del triangulo amoroso porque es muy bueno sigue asi, =)

**The98TCM: **jeje claro que continuare con mi fic, no dejare a mis fans asi, =) gracias por tu review, aunque no se por que lo dejaste en el capitulo 1, XD

**Pumpkin kuro: **jeje gracias por obedecer a tus amigos jajajaja, gracias por tu review, me alegra tener a otro lector =)

**Dr. Gavel HD: **gracias por tu reviwe, me sorprende que sepas tantos idiomas vi tu perfil y si que sabes muchos, XD

**WOOO nunca pensé en llegar a tener tantos lectores, chicos ustedes son bárbaros, =) gracias a todos por seguir mi fic, y también le agradezco a todos lo que me pusieron como uno de sus autores favoritos, jaja gracias me alegra saber que soy uno de los autores favoritos de alguien =) por cierto si este capitulo tenia uno que otro error ortográfico perdónenme, y también perdónenme por tardar tanto, demasiado diría yo =(, pero bueno espero no tardar tanto con el otro =), no se si esta bien este capitulo porque bueno es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo como este, jeje**

**Ah por cierto, tengo cuenta de devianart el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, allí tengo dibujos de Lung Way, bueno solo eh subido 3, el primero no se dejen llevar tanto con ese ya que no me salió también que digamos el rostro se le ve algo horrible y bueno el no tiene la cara tanto así, XD pero los demás bueno a mi jurisdicción me parece bien, Llink ya los vio, por cierto Llink gracias por dejarme al menos 2 comentario ya que no llevaba ninguno, por que bueno los de devianart no les interesa ver , XD gracias a todos, seguiré con el fic =) cuente con eso **

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, XD **

**¡SKADOOSH!**


	10. CINCO CONTRA UNO part 2

**Hola a todos ya volví con la segunda parte de la pelea… si si lo se volví a tardar con este cap. No tuve tiempo estas semanas, estuve muy ocupado, apenas podía revisar mi correo y leer algunos fics para inspirarme =S ha bueno, al menos no tarde tanto como el otro jeje bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer **(_rayos parezco como si me fuera a graduar XD)_** bueno, quiero agradecer todos lo comentarios positivos del cap. Anterior, gracias amigos, ustedes son bárbaros =) comentarios como esos me alientan a seguir el fic. Bueno espero les guste la segunda parte =D… ha, por cierto este cap. Puede tener algunas palabras vulgares leves (ya están advertidos). **

_**Los personajes de kung fu panda son propiedad de dreamworks,**__** a acepción de LUNG WAY, EL ABUELO DE PO, CAPUCHA, LIAN Y WHANG, no hago dinero con esto solo hago lo que me gusta… bla bla bla… ya comencemos ¬¬ **_

**CINCO CONTRA UNO**

**Parte 2**

- no se quien seas… pero te hare pagar por lo que hiciste- pensó Po mientras corría con los dumplings en su mano.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

- ¿¡Que es esto!?- pregunto Mono alterado.

- ¡No se!- le contesto Mantis.

Los furiosos comenzaron a elevarse adentro del torbellino junto con varias casas que comenzaron a destruirse en varios escombros por esta, tanto los pedazos de las casas como los furiosos daban vueltas con rapidez.

- creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Mono con su cara de color verde, tapándose la boca con su 2 patas y con sus mejillas hinchadas.

- llegas a vomitarme encima y te juro que te…- decía mantis con antipatía, pero fue interrumpido un por enorme golpe que hizo que saliera disparado del torbellino, pero el este fue succionado hacia el torbellino regresando con los demás furiosos.

-¡no siento el rostro!- si quejo Mantis con sus tenazas cubriendo su cara.

Los furiosos fruncieron enseño, pues ya sabían que es lo que quería lograr ese bastardo. Los furiosos recibían golpes como si se trataran de sacos de boxeo, no podían defenderse, estaban agotados y el torbellino comenzaba marearlos, en ese momento eran un blanco fácil.

Los aldeanos veían con horror esa gran nueve oscura y junto con los gritos de dolor de sus héroes.

Mono resabia golpes en su abdomen, Mantis en todo su cuerpo por su tamaño, víbora en su mentón, Tigresa en su espalda y Grulla…

- ¡AAAGGGHH! Mi ala- grito grulla con gran dolor

Después de unos minutos el torbellino comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, los furiosos estaban aliviados de que acabara, los cinco jadeaban con dificultad, cada respiro era como si les clavaran una espada en su pecho, los cuerpo de nuestros de nuestros héroes estaban molidos.

De pronto sintieron como se elevaban poco a poco hasta que fueron expulsados de todo el humo oscuro, nuestros amigos salieron disparados varios metros del suelo, la altura a la que llegaron era impresionante, los furiosos veían como se alejaban más y más de valle, como las casas se encogían cada vez más, pero todo lo que sube… tiene que bajar, los 5 caían a gran hacia el suelo, agitados, esperando el impacto en el suelo, cada uno de los 5 veían con horror como se acercaban con gran velocidad a las calles del valle de la paz, el humo oscuro seguía en el valle, los furiosos no podía creer lo que veían, todo ese humo oscuro comenzaba a tomar forma, la forma exacta de su contrincante, la forma de un lobo.

La enorme figura, se preparo para devorar a los héroes, los 5 cayeron justo adentro del hocico de la gran monstruo de humo, el cual cerro su hocico con gran fuerza como si hubiese dado un mordisco.

Los furiosos estaban 1 metro del suelo para recibir el gran impacto, pero en ese momento paso algo inesperado, sintieron como algo los jalo un poco hacia arriba y quedaron flotando unos centímetros del suelo, los furiosos estaban confundidos, después de unos segundos dejaron de flotar y cayeron al suelo, suavemente.

- jem, se que sonara confuso… pero no los dejaría recibir ese golpe en el estado que se encuentran- les dijo una voz en medio de todo ese humo, ellos ya sabían quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Los cinco pudieron divisar una silueta que se les acercaba lentamente, hasta que llego ha estar frente a ellos, era Lung Way y los veía con seriedad, el lobo coloco una rodilla en el suelo para ver mejor los rostros de nuestros amigos que yacían en el piso.

- oigan- dijo el asesino con un todo serio y sereno- no quiero pelear mas con ustedes, lo único que quiero es comple…- el "demonio" no pudo completar lo que iba a decir, a causa de un puñetazo que lo mando a volar lejos.

Los furiosos veían una silueta enfrente de ellos, no distinguían bien de quien era, la silueta extendió sus brazos para luego juntar sus manos dando un aplauso que causo una onda expansiva color verde claro, esta hizo que todo el humo se disipara. Entonces lo furiosos pudieron ver que esa silueta era de… Shifu.

- ¡Deja en paz a mis estudiantes!- grito Shifu con furia.

- jeje, vaya, vaya- dijo el lobo mientras se colocaba de pie y se acariciaba su quijada por el tremendo golpe- pero si es el maestro Shifu, el maestro más respetado y temido en china, por ser entrenado por el mismísimo Oogway, que honor tenerlo frente a mí- Lung Way golpeo la palma de su pata derecha con su otra pata en forma de puño, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

Shifu frunció enseño, ¿que se traía ese maldito entre manos?, el maestro comenzó a ojear mejor su oponente desde la misma distancia, y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la marca que traía en su muñequera izquierda… la marca de Lord Sheng.

- la marca de Lord Sheng ¿¡ACASO TRABAJABAS PARA EL!?- Le grito Shifu aun con furia, mientras que su oponente aun estaba en reverencia.

El lobo abrió los ojos con tranquilidad y separo su puño de la palma de su otra pata- ya, tranquilízate ¿si? Esto…-dijo Lung Way mientras señalaba la marca que estaba sellada en su muñequera- no significa nada, si… trabaje con el, pero eso fue antes de que supiera de que el solo era un pobre diablo.

Shifu aun estaba con el seño fruncido, a pesar de que sabia que detestaba a Lord Sheng como ellos al oír la forma con el cual lo menciono, sabia que aun así no estaba por así decir del lado correcto.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES AQUÍ?- le pregunto Shifu.

- En una misión, me contrataron para matar… al guerrero dragón- le dijo Lung Way frunciendo enseño de la misma forma en que lo miraba Shifu.

El maestro no podía creer lo que oía, ese desgraciado fue contratado para matar a Po- ¿QUIÉN TE CONTRATO?- le pregunto Shifu con aun más furia.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Solo quiero que me digan en donde puedo encontrarlo para completar mi trabajo!- le grito Lung Way con rabia, ya estaba cansado de la forma de hablar de ese panda rojo- dime en donde puedo encontrarlo.

- Si tanto quieres saber…- el maestro se coloco en posición de batalla- no tendrás mas opción, que enfrentarte a mi e intentar sacarme la respuesta por la fuerza.

- Psss, no peleare con un anciano- dicho esto el lobo dio media vuelta y camino del lado contrario de donde estaba Shifu- así me eduque- termino de decir en voz baja.

Shifu estaba a punto de sacar humo por sus enormes orejas, el mayor error que pudo cometer ese lobo fue en llamarlo… anciano.

El maestro corrió lo más rápido y sigiloso posible hacia donde el asesino se encontraba una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca salto hacia el y lo tomo de la oreja acto seguido lo lanzo en la dirección de donde se encontraba hace algunos segundos. El lobo rodo en el suelo tapando su oreja con su pata.

- ¡OIGAME! No de la orejita…-le grito el "demonio" con rabia- es que… es sensible- completo Lung Way con algo de pena.

Shifu estaba en posición de pelea con su seño fruncido.

- Escuche- dijo Lung Way mientras se colocaba de pie nuevamente- no quiero pelear contra usted, por que no me gusta pelear con mayores de edad y tampoco me gusta pelear con hembras… por cierto, perdón por lo de sus alumnas, es por eso que no me gusta pelear con ellas, por que puedo excederme… y porque también me hacen recordar…-El lobo se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, pero luego salió de su trance- jem, como sea… usted puede terminar de la misma manera como acabaron sus estudiantes, si pelea con migo.

- Correré el riesgo- dijo Shifu.

Como un rayo de una fuerte tormenta, el panda rojo corrió hasta su oponente, una vez que lo tuvo de frente empezó a conectarle varios golpes en su abdomen, para luego terminar con una patada en la cara. Se produjo una onda expansiva color verde que agrieto las casas que estaban alrededor por la magnitud de poder de ese tremendo golpe que mando a volar al asesino varios metros, para luego quedar aplastado con varios escombros de una casa. El maestro espero un momento para ver si el lobo aun podía colocarse nuevamente en pie, y efectivamente los escombros comenzaron a moverse y luego fueron arrojados en el aire descubriendo al asesino, goteando sangre de su boca.

El asesino sonrió malévolamente, y escupió sangre al piso sin apartar la vista del panda rojo- ja, impresionante, déjame adivinar… Tai chi y Qi gong.

- ¿¡conoces ese tipo de técnica1?- dijo el maestro Shifu en posición de batalla y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Pss, ¿que si lo conozco?

El lobo desapareció en un parpadeo y re-apareciendo detrás del maestro y con rapidez tomo de su cola, el maestro no se había fijado a tiempo para poder evitar ese movimiento, el asesino sostenía al panda rojo de su cola, y luego lo dejo caer, pero a gran velocidad el "demonio" bajo su mano cerrada creando un puño haciendo que sus nudillos llegaran a rosar un poco el suelo asiendo pequeñas grietas, antes de que el maestro pudiera alejarse para esquivar el ataque el lobo ya le había dado un puñetazo en su mentó mandándolo a volar varios metros en el aire haciendo que dejara tirado el bastón que el mismísimo Oogway le otorgo antes de que desvaneciera en medio de las hojas de aquel árbol de durazno, en el momento del golpe los cinco pudieron ver una onda expansiva color azul esa onda hizo que las casas terminaran en escombros.

El maestro caía al suelo en picada, pero pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo del golpe de tal magnitud, el maestro con agilidad pudo reincorporarse dando piruetas en el aire con destreza para luego caer en 2 patas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenia en frente la rodilla de su adversario, nuevamente un honda se produjo derribando varias casas, el maestro se estrello contra una casa, ahora era el quien estaba enterrado en escombros.

El lobo se acerco para quedar enfrente de esa casa hecha pedazos.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo el lobo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No hubo respuesta, los escombros no se movían en señal de que el maestro se estaba recuperando de los golpes. Al ver esto la sonrisa del asesino se fue transformando en una de preocupación… pero ¿porque?

Lung Way espero un poco mas para ver si había respuesta… pero nada, ninguna señal de que el maestro estuviese bien- ay no… creo que me pase… de nuevo c- dijo con preocupación, el lobo se acerco mas a los escombros- oiga ¿se encuentra bi…

El maestro salió de los escombros con rapidez, y con gran velocidad arrojo un puñetazo al aire, este género que una gran ráfaga de viento viajara a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba el asesino, el lobo salió rodando por el suelo varios metros atrás de donde estaba ase unos segundos.

El lobo se coloco de pie tosiendo- bluagh… un momento por favor- el "asesino" puso 2 de sus dedos en su lengua- ¡buahg! Tenia un pelo en mi hocico

Lung Way pudo fijarse justo a tiempo que el "anciano" estaba a punto de atacarlo con un puñetazo así que pudo bloquearlo, una gran batalla se estaba librando, cada golpe se hacia mas rápido y mas mortal, los puñetazos y patadas iban a tal velocidad que no se podían ver a simple vista, cada golpe hacia que se levantaran golpes de humo, y cada vez que se bloqueaba uno de los golpes se agrietaba el piso y salían escombros disparados del suelo.

- Debo admitirlo, su técnica del puño y el viento fue impresionante… pero no es la primera vez que lo vi- dijo Lung Way esquivando golpes y a la vez contra atacando- jaja, no había ENTRENADO así desde…- el lobo volvió a quedarse sin palabras sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban de nuevo, fue un gran error al hacerlo en medio de la pelea.

-_¡¿ese maldito toma todo esto como un entrenamiento?!_-dijo enfurecido el maestro en sus adentros.

El maestro aprovecho para darle una buena patada en el estomago para luego darle una puñetazo en el mentón, este salió volando como lo hizo el maestro hace uno minutos atrás, Shifu dio un gran salto alcanzando al lobo y con fuerza lo golpeo con el calcáneo de su pata, la honda color verde apareció, el lobo recibió ese golpe en su pecho, y salió disparado con gran fuerza estrellándose contra el piso, una nube de polvo junto con varios escombros se hicieron presentes tras el impacto.

El panda rojo callo dando piruetas y colocándose en 2 patas sobre el solado, se coloco es su posición de batalla y frunció enseño esperando alguna señal de su adversario. Y efectivamente, el lobo comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, dándole la espalda a Shifu.

El maestro lo miraba con ojos de furia esperando algún ataque, pero el lobo aun seguía de pie sin hacer nada aun dándole la espalda al maestro, se notaba que tenia la mirada en el suelo, de pronto pudo notar como la pata del "demonio" comenzaba a cerrarse haciéndose puño, su puño comenzaba a derramar sangre y a templar un poco, era evidente que estaba apretando su puño con fuerza.

El maestro no podía dejar de ver aquella escena, de pronto con su oído súper agudo pudo oír la voz de su oponente en susurro- recuerda lo que eres ahora… eso ya quedo atrás.

- _¿Recuerda lo que eres ahora?_ _¿Eso ya quedo atrás? A que se refiere_- se pregunto Shifu a si mismo confundió. ¿A que se refería ese asesino?

Seguidamente pudo ver que el lobo sacaba su espada lentamente y puso su hoja frente a sus ojos para reflejarse.

El gran maestro se sorprendió cuando vio eso, ya que en su espada… los ojos que se reflejaban… no eran de el, en la distancia que se encontraba podía ver perfectamente que esos ojos no eran las del asesino, al observar el reflejo Shifu sintió como se le erizo la piel, sus patas comenzaban a pesarle, sentía que su cabeza podía explotar en cualquier momento, también pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Después de algunos segundos ajito la cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápido, como si estuviera reaccionando de algún trance.

-Después de todo… este es mi destino-Shifu estaba atino, el maestro no podía mover ningún musculo, acto seguido pudo fijarse como el demonio que se reflejaba se podía ver como asentía a lo que el lobo había dicho.

Lung Way arrojo la espada al suelo junto con sus demás armas dejándose solo su capucha y su armadura samurái sin armas, acto seguido dio media vuelta lentamente dándole la cara al maestro.

- ¿Quieres pelear? Entonces… ¿que estas esperando?- le dijo Lung Way con seño fruncido.

El maestro obedeció su petición y salto hacia el para darle buen golpe, pero este solo se hizo para un lado y para luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago de Shifu, la rodilla del "demonio" un dio la rodilla en el estomago del maestro como si fuera esponja, el golpe fue tremendo a tal manera que la cornea del maestro llego a encogerse y a escupir sangre.

Después de unos segundos aun manteniendo la rodilla en el estomago del maestro, el lobo quito su rodilla para luego intercambiarla por un codazo en la espalda del panda rojo, a pesar de que la distancia que tenia el maestro de suelo, la fuerza del brazo del asesino hizo que este se diera un gran golpe en el solado perteneciente al valle de la paz.

Shifu quedo boca abajo en el suelo, apretando sus dientes inferiores con los superiores debido al los golpes que acababa de recibir.

El lobo había derrotado al gran maestro del valle, al que fue uno de los mejores discípulos de Oogway, el que entreno durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero a pesar de eso... fue derribado con tan solo 2 golpes de un desconocido.

Lung Way observaba al panda rojo derribado, esperaba ver si aun podía mantenerse de pie, pero esta vez el maestro no podía levantarse debía recuperar el aire que perdió a recibir el golpe en el estomago.

De pronto el asesino sintió otra presencia que se aproximaba hacia el, con rapidez volteo a ver a lado contrario de donde se hallaba el maestro Shifu, y pudo ver como una pata de color naranja estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, con rapidez puso la palma de su pata derecha y antes de que el dueño de ese puño intentara algo mas este lo empujo con la palma de su pata izquierda.

Una vez ya habiendo tomado distancia del que trato de golpearlo hace unos segundos pudo ver que los cinco estaban enfrente de el en posición de batalla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esta vez no dirás nada ahora que ya nos recobramos?- le pregunto Mono.

El lobo no contesto la pregunta, solo los veía con seño fruncido y viceversa los furiosos estaban frente a el esperando algún ataque de el para contraatacar, pero… nada.

- ay por favor- dijo Mantis.

Dicho esto la mantis corrió hacia el lobo saltando y estirando su pata para proporcionarle una patada en el rostro este fue bloqueado por un dedo de parte del asesino.

Los cuatro siguieron a su amigo y comenzaron de nuevo a pelear contra uno de los peores adversarios con los que han tratado.

Golpe, patadas salían por doquier, los furiosos comenzaban a darle honor a su nombre, estaban comenzando a cansarse de que ese cobarde esquivara sus ataques.

- ¡Ya basta!- grito Tigresa con furia.

Con gran rapidez corrió hacia su adversario y le arrojo un fuerte puñetazo… los furiosos abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver como el puño de Tigresa había atravesado el pecho de el lobo.

Tigresa miraba la cara del asesino frente a la suya, el "demonio" tenía una cara seria, de pronto el lobo exploto liberando mucho humo de color negro la cual era igual a la de sus bombas de humo.

- Era falso- dijo Tigresa.

- Oigan- dijo Mono llamando la atención de los demás furiosos- creo que el verdadero esta haya- dijo el simio señalando la ubicación de donde se encontraba el lobo.

Lung Way estaba parado en medio de las calles del valle con sus dos puños juntos y sus ojos cerrados.

Los furiosos sin pensarlo 2 veces corrieron, hacia su oponente con ira, ya cuando faltaban algunos metros los furiosos dieron un gran salto, cada uno se preparaba para darle y gran golpe con sus mejores técnicas.

Tigresa estaba lista para darle un gran golpe con sus 2 palmas, Mantis con una patada voladora, Grulla se aproximaba dando varias vueltas en picada, Mono con sus 2 patas inferiores estiradas en forma de puño para golpearlo con ellas, Víbora planeaba enredarse a el para sujetarlo y dejarlo inmóvil para que los demás tuvieran oportunidad de atacarlo.

Ya cuando faltaba 2 metros de distancia, el lobo abrió sus ojos con rapidez, los globos oculares de este emanaron una luz que hizo que los furiosos se segaran, acto seguido el "demonio" separo sus puño y con su puño derecho golpeo el suelo, y este se quebró en parios escombros y frente a el salió una gran pared de roca y esta se impacto con los furiosos los cuales no pudieron verlo venir porque aun estaba segados.

Los furiosos salieron disparados por el golpe y aterrizaron con un gran golpe en las en medio de varios escombros del valle.

Los cinco oyeron como se acercaban a ellos unos pasos, cuando abrieron sus ojos vieron al lobo frente a ellos.

- ya me canse de jugar- dijo el lobo con voz seria-digan me en donde se encuentra el guerrero dragón.

- ¡JAMAS!- grito Tigresa, con gran rapidez se coloco en 2 patas e intento golpearle el rostro, pero ese ataque fue inútil ya que fue esquivada.

El lobo sostuvo el brazo de Tigresa con gran fuerza, la felina intentaba liberarse pero era inútil.

- ¡No se porque tengo que ser amable con las personas que asesinaron a mi ultimo pariente!- dijo el lobo con ira, acto seguido le dio un codazo a Tigresa y esta hizo que sus costillas se quebraran.

Tigresa puso patas enzima de donde le había golpeado el lobo, tratando de que le dolor pasara.

- ¡TIGRESA!- Grito Víbora con horro.

Los cuatro restantes corrieron con ira por lo que acababa de hacerle a su amiga, una vez que lo tuvieron enfrente comenzaron a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían. Comenzaron a combinar puñetazos, patadas, latigazos en el caso de Víbora, todos con ira atacaban al asesino.

- los haré sufrir como se que hicieron sufrir al jefe- Dijo Lung Way atacando a los 4 restantes.

Tigresa trataba de ponerse de pie, pero se le era difícil por el gran dolor que sentía, no solo por ese golpe, sino por todos los que soporto en la batalla.

De pronto sintió como una pequeña pata le tocaba el hombro con delicadeza, por reflejo, la felina volteo su mirada al lado de donde sentía ese contacto.

- No te levantes- le dijo el maestro Shifu.

- ¡Maestro!- dijo Tigresa algo impresionada de que aun se pudiera levantar después de los golpes que recibió- ¿se encuentra bien?

- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo el panda rojo- quédate aquí y no te levantes- dijo el maestro colocándose en 2 patas, y corriendo a gran velocidad con los 4 alumnos que quedaban de pie.

Víbora con un movimiento ágil llego a enrollarse en las patas inferiores a Lung Way, los otros 3 furiosos y el maestro Shifu no desaprovecharon esta oportunidad, los 4 corrieron hasta su oponente, nuevamente combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad se hicieron presentes en medio del valle que ya estaba quedando en escombros, pero a pesar de esto el lobo aun seguía contra-atacando, bloqueando y esquivando sus ataques, a pesar de ser 4 maestros de kung fu y que no estaba utilizando 2 de sus extremidades.

- ojala- dijo Lung Way mientras seguía esquivando y contra-atacando- hubiese estado en Gongmen cuando ustedes llegaron… así los hubiese matado… y el no hubiera muerto.

- ¿De que diablos hablas?- le pregunto Mantis quien se alejo un poco y se puso en su posición de batalla.

- Nosotros no hemos matado a nadie- le dijo Mono quien hizo lo mismo que Mantis seguido por los demás a acepción de Víbora que se quedo enrollada en las patas de lobo.

- No se hagan los tontos- les dijo el lobo con furia- ustedes saben bien de quien hablo.

- No, no sabemos- le contesto Grulla.

- ¡MENTIROSOS!- grito el "demonio" con enojo.

El asesino tomo a Víbora haciendo que esta lo soltara, luego la arrojo hacia los demás.

- ¡yo se que ustedes fueron!

Los furiosos y el maestro Shifu miraban como los ojos de Lung Way comenzaban a tomar color rojo sangre en todo su globo ocular, sus garras se habían vuelto más grandes, los furiosos retrocedieron unos pasos atrás ya que sabían lo peligroso que fue cuando se transformo así hace unos momentos atrás.

- Y ahora… lo van a pagar- dijo el lobo, esta vez su voz parecía salida del mismo infierno.

Los furiosos y el maestro Shifu se colocaron es su posición de batalla. En un parpadeo el lobo desapareció frente a ellos, los maestros se reunieron en círculo pero con la guardia hacia las calles del valle. De pronto el lobo apareció frente a Mono dándole un gran rodillazo en la cara y luego un golpe con sus dos puños juntos en su espalda, y en un parpadeo volvió a desaparecer. Antes de que los demás pudieran hacer algo ya habían recibido un gran impacto por parte de su oponente.

Tigresa veía con horror esa escena, hasta que llego al punto de que ya no lo soporto más en ese momento no le importo lo que le dijera el maestro Shifu, ella debía protegerlos a todos, o al menos hacer el intento.

Tigresa comenzó a ponerse en 2 patas, con su pata izquierda cubriendo sus costillas, cada pazo para ella era un infierno pero aun así estaba dispuesta llegar hacia donde estaban los demás.

Los 5 maestros eran golpeados en una esfera invisible, los maestros comenzaban a quedar sin fuerza, hasta que al fin su tortura cuando al fin dejaron de recibir golpes dentro de esta.

Tigresa pudo llegar hasta los demás a duras penas, una vez que los tuvo cerca de ella se dejo caer de rodillas, pudo sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos, ella no soportaba ver a sus amigos de esa forma.

El lobo veía la escena aun con esa transformación terrorífica, pero después de unos segundos se transformo a su estado normal.

-Tienes suerte de que aprendí a controlar un poco mi enojo- le dijo Lung Way a Tigresa con voz seria.

De pronto, el asesino pudo sentir algo aproximándose hacia el, y con agilidad tomo una flecha de un gran tamaño similar a las que le dispararon a Tai Lung cuando escapaba de la prisión, el sabían bien que era lo único que podía lanzar algo de ese tamaño… una ballesta.

El lobo arrojo la flecha gigantesca, y pudo ver como un ejército de rinocerontes se acercaba armados, con espadas, lanzas, martillos, etc.

- vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo un rinoceronte que se acercaba con un gran partillo de roca y con un casco dorado que le cubría su cuerno- quien diría que estarías aquí, el asesino más buscado en toda china desde hace 7 años.

- ja, y quien diría que alguien tan patético reemplazaría al jefe de los rinocerontes que alguna vez fueron guardias la prisión de chorh gom- le respondió Lung Way con una sonrisa.

El rinoceronte solo frunció enseño.

- ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Mono quien aun estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

- jem, yo los llame- dijo Zeng quien llego volando hasta donde se encontraban los maestros.

- Sabes, lo único que hiciste es que más personas salgan heridas de aquí- le dijo el lobo al pato que temblaba aterrorizado.

- ¡ja! Si claro- le dijo el nuevo jefe de los rinocerontes- ustedes los lobos son débiles sin su manada.

- ¿Y si somos tan débiles con usted lo dice, porque trae a todo su ejercito armado y su martillito de juguete?- le dijo Lung Way.

- sabes, estas comenzando a fastidiarme- dijo el rinoceronte con algo de ira.

- uy si, que miedo tengo- dijo el asesino con sarcasmo.

El rinoceronte si pensarlo 2 veces corrió con un grito de batalla seguido por todo su ejército, para atacar al asesino, esta vez el lobo no tenía ninguna arma a su disposición así que sabia que tendría que enfrentarlos a puño limpio.

- ¿se encuentran bien?- le pregunto Zeng a los maestros.

- ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? Acaso nos vemos bien- le dijo Mantis. Esto hizo que Víbora le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡ouch! De acuerdo, lo siento- le dijo Mantis a Zeng- es solo que todo mi yo esta adolorido.

- ellos no duraran mucho, ¿cierto?- dijo Mono observando como el lobo acababa con todo el ejercito a gran rapidez.

- No, no lo harán- dijo el Maestro Shifu quien se colocaba en 2 patas a duras penas seguidos por los demás furiosos.

- Somos guerreros…este es nuestro deber- dijo Mono.

- Así se habla- le siguió Mantis.

-Aunque tal vez muramos, pero sigue siendo nuestro deber-

- Así se… espera ¿Qué?- dijo Mantis esta vez algo asustado.

Los maestros con un inmenso dolor dieron su primer paso, pero a pesar de eso ellos seguían adelante, querían acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas.

Puñetazos, patadas, llaves, a causa de estas, cada vez eran menos rinocerontes.

-veamos si esto les gusta- menciono el lobo en susurro.

Los rinocerontes y los maestros que a puras penas podían dar un paso, pudieron sentir como un ligero temblor empezó a sacudir al valle, cada vez la aldea se agitaba mas, era como si estuvieran en medio de un terremoto las casas comenzaron a caer.

Los antiguos guardias de la prisión comenzaron a sentir pavor al ver que una inmensa nube de electricidad rodeaba al lobo, luego pudieron que entre los puños del asesino comenzaba a brotar… ¿fuego?

Lung Way termino dando un gran grito, y enseguida todo fue cubierto por una gran nube de tierra combinada con escombros.

Los aldeanos veían ahora con gran pánico como su aldea y los maestros estaban bajo todo esa esfera de energía.

Una vez que toda la bola de energía desapareciera, lo único que podían ver los aldeanos era como todo el valle de la paz ahora estaba hecha polvo, algunas casas a un pudieron dejar por lo menos una porción de una pared. El único lugar que pudo salvarse fue el palacio de jade, debido a estar encima de una montaña, los únicos daños que recibió fueron que algunas de las gradas se terminaron rompiéndose.

En medio del valle apenas comenzaba a disiparse el polvo. Algunos rinocerontes con gran dolor comenzaban a emerger de entre los escombros, para ver con gran miedo a un lobo con gran parte de su armadura samurái rota y con sus brazos prendidas en llamas de color verde fluorescente, pero eso no era todo, también avían ahora sus dedos se habían vuelto completamente garras envueltas en una gran llama que hacia que no se le viera ni un solo pelo, y las iris de sus ojos se había vuelto pequeñas flamas del mismo color de sus brazos, verde fluorescente.

- Después de tanto tiempo de no liberar toda esta energía, provoco que todo esto se volviera polvo- dijo el lobo mientras veía sus patas envueltas en llamas- y esta es solo una parte de todo el poder que por desgracia llevo dentro… ¡MALDICION! ¿Que paso con migo? Desde que llegue a este maldito valle no dejo de tener recuerdos… recuerdos que pensaba ya haber olvidado… al parecer, aun conservo algo de mi cordura- el lobo frunció enseño- ¡al carajo! Ahora esto es lo que soy, ahora ¿Dónde están esos "maestros"?

El lobo volteo hacia todas direcciones hasta que al fin pudo divisar a los furiosos debajo de algunos pedazos de casas, por suerte para ellos no muy grandes.

El lobo dio un pequeño paso, pero este hizo que el suelo de agrietara.

-agh, recuerda, contrala toda esta energía- se dijo a si mismo el lobo.

- Porque las llamas no le hacen daño- pregunto uno de los rinocerontes que pudo pendenciar la escena, pero la única respuesta que le dio su compañero fue un encogimiento de hombros.

El lobo con gran velocidad aun más de la que ya tenía, llego a pararse enfrente de los maestros.

Es por esto que ya no quería pelear con ustedes, por una parte estaba enojado por haber matado a mi último pariente, pero por otra, agradecido por haber vencido al maldito de Sheng… pero ahora eso ya no me importa- el lobo hizo que sus brazos dejaran de emanar fuego.

Shifu fue el primero que poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, pero lo único que hizo fue ver como el asesino lo miraba con un poco de sus seño fruncido.

El lobo intento sujetar a Shifu pero fue detenido por una pata de color naranja con rayas negras.

- Ni… siquiera… pienses en… en tocarlo- le dijo la felina jadeando y escurriendo un poco de sangre en su cabeza.

- Como quieras-

Ahora el lobo en lugar de intentar de sujetar a Shifu del cuello ahora tenía a Tigresa.

- ¡Dime de una buena vez! ¿En donde esta el guerrero dragón? – le grito Lung Way con furia.

- ¡jamás!- le contesto Tigresa el poco timbre de voz que tenia por la pata del "demonio".

- ¡déjala en paz!- le grito Shifu con desesperación.

El lobo extendió su otra pata y saco sus garras de color negro, a pesar de ser un canino sus garras parecía a las de un felino.

- Los demás furiosos y Zeng comenzaron a levantarse, pero solo fue para encontrar esta espantosa escena.

- esta es tu ultima oportunidad ¡EN DONDE ESTA! .

- ¡ANTES MUERTA!-

- de acuerdo- le contesto Lung Way, el lobo con rapidez y fuerza dirigió sus garras al rostro de la maestra.

Tigresa cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte… pero… nada, abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver como las garras del lobo estaban a unos milímetros de ella, luego pudo sentir como la pata del lobo comenzaba a temblar y a aflojarse poco a poco, hasta que al fin la dejo caer.

Tigresa dio un gran respiro como si saliera del agua, confusa dirigió su mirada al rostro del lobo, la cual pudo notar una expresión de tristeza, el lobo desvió su mirada y oculto su rostros con su capucha, ahora lo único que podían notarse eran como sus ojos brillaban bajo la sombra de esta.

- yo- dijo tímido el lobo- yo lo sient… perdo…- las palabras que trataba de decir no podían salir de su boca como si fuera alguna dificultad.

- ¡OYE!-

Una voz llama la atención de todos, y provenía de una voz familiar.

Shifu abrió los ojos de par en par al ver frente a sus ojos a…-¡PO!

- ¡PO!- gritaron con exaltación los 5 furiosos… y Zeng.

Lung Way se quito la capucha y lo vio con seño fruncido.

- por fin- dijo con voz seria. Era raro, ahora parecía no estar tan demente.

Po corrió con gran rapidez hacia Tigresa después de ver su estado. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo de su pata.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el panda con tristeza.

- ahora… al verte, lo estoy- le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Po le devolvió- que bueno que hayas regresado.

- ejem- dijo interrumpió Mono- nosotros también estamos bien gracias por preguntar.

- vaya, no que te habías ido- dijo Lung Way.

- había… ahora ya regrese, y regrese para que se haga justicia-

- descuida panda, después de todo ya no me importa- el lobo comenzó a caminar hacia las donde solía estar la calle del valle y dirigía la salida- ahora prefiero estar solo, renuncio.

El panda corrió y dio un gran salto frente del asesino y tomo posición de batalla.

- Crees que te dejare ir tan fácil… después de todo lo que hiciste, cuando me dirigía hacia acá pude ver las grandes atrocidades que avías cometido… y no planeo dejar que te vayas a asesinar mas personas… y…- el panda fue interrumpido por el asesino.

- Gracias por el discurso, pero si no me oíste renuncio- y sin a verle importado las palabras del panda de nuevo comenzó a caminar. Pero mientras caminaba, alguien le arrojo una roca en la cabeza la cual al impactar en la cabeza del lobo se quebró en pedazos.

El lobo se giro lentamente hacia el panda.

- vez esto…- le dijo el panda con el seño fruncido y su puño frente a el- este…- dijo señalando su puño con la otra pata- este es mi puño… y adivina que… el tiene hambre… ¡HAMBRE DE JUSTICIA!

Continuara…

**TA TA RARA bueno hasta aquí XDD espero les haya gustado, recién Salí de exámenes deséenme suerte en mis calificaciones por que me fue muy mal en literatura, ya que nos pusieron a leer un libro ficticio y cosas de ese libro venían en el examen, y no conteste casi nada TT_TT, jaja como sea, de verdad les agradezco a todos leer este fic, ustedes son bárbaros lo saben? Bien y ahora, que hora es?... hora de aventura! O_o lo siento me equivoque XDD es hora de contestar reviews!**

**Meganecros: **jaja lo siento si tardo un poco lel, pero bueno, que como que adivino? Pues comida no? Jajaja nah es broma lo que pasa es que yo se algunas cosas de naruto y trato de utilizar mi lógica para saber que pasara en los siguientes cap. De otros fics. Y rara vez adivino O-o, gracias por tu review =)

**Kriton6: **jaja gracias bro, y si hay cosas que aun faltan revelarse de mi personaje y cuando termine este fic daré una noticia respecto a esto ;), gracias por el review.

**Llink: **jaja gracias hermano, tu review de verdad me inspiro, jajaj al parecer si Lung Way tiene un lado cursi pero como abras notado eso lo dijo solo de broma, por que en no ve su reflejo solo refleja algo más… rayos se me escapo XD, gracias por apoyarme así jaja prefiero trabajar para dremworks. Yo si les pongo firmas a mis dibujos pero sol algo pequeñas lol, por cierto últimamente no he subido mas dibujos porque los que he hecho últimamente son de mi próximo fic, cuando termine este ya los empezare a subir, gracias por el review.

**The96tmc: **gracias XD y descuida todos nos confundimos cuando entramos por primera vez a fanfiction por que no sabemos muy bien para que funciona cada cosa, yo ni siquiera sabia como cambiar de capítulo TT_TT, gracias por el review.

**Iv anhell: **pues bien ya continúe, jeje, gracias por dejarme review y tu apoyo de verdad significa mucho.

**Mastertigress01: **si, tendré otro lector =D jajaja, gracias por el review. ;)

**Holyblack: **De verdad te cae mal? =S entonces no te gustara el anuncio que diré al final del fic, pero bueno, y si lastimosamente va a acabar, a por cierto me recordaste de que no es solo un anuncio sino 2 XDD, espéralos tal vez uno te ponga feliz y el otro no jaja, bueno, cuando dije que me parezco a Po solo me réferi a sus expresiones, (tímido, alegre con la inocencia de un niño), pero si tengo algo de el en su aspecto, tengo algo así como una sonrisa inocente jaja. , gracias por el review.

**Natubis: **jaja gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi forma única de describir a mis personajes ^^, gracias por tu apoyo, y he visto que has subido mas fics, lo siento no he podido leerlos, pero que los voy a leer los voy a leer, y ten por seguro que te dejare un review… hay mira tenia los dedos cruzados… nah broma jajaj si los voy a leer ;), dices que me pondrás en un aparador, significa que quieres secuestrarme jajajajajajajajajajajajaja… un momento… o_O, , gracias por el review XD.

**Lolita: **bien tu me dejaste 2 preguntas las cuales no contestare ÒuÓ, nah si lo hare, bien pregunta number 1: bueno en clasificación m porque en realidad al principio no sabia que significaba cada clasificación y pues… eso, pero ahora que ya lo se tratare de corregirlo, gracias por el review.

**Lightresurrection: **jaja gracias men… ejem, man XD y descuida yo soy el que se debe disculpar de nuevo por tardar tanto y dejarlos a ustedes en espera… ¡PERDON! jaja, gracias por el review.

**La maestra tigresa: **jaja y te aseguro que veras como termina ;), gracias por el review, luego hablamos por caralibro… uy, digo fb jajaj (nah es lo mismo solo que uno fue en español ¬¬) jeje ;).

**Maestro mantis: **jaja si descuida no parare de escribir, por cierto la tuya también esta buena, a duras penas he podido leerlo (por eso no te he dejado review) pero descuida si lo leo, ya quiero ver tu siguiente cap. gracias por el review.

**Yarymasterfankfp1-2: **yuritzi? No recuerdo alguna yuritzi… nah es broma, me alegra que hayas abierto una cuenta aquí =D, gracias por tu apoyo me alegra que ya te hayas aflojado de los exámenes, lastimosa mente yo no saldré de vacaciones si no hasta noviembre, y creo que cuando este en vacaciones me pondrán a trabajar TT_TT que no pueden dejarme en paz, yo no ando molestando a nadie… snif snif… pero bueno jajaj, gracias por el review y gracias tu también eres bárbara.

**Bueno gracias, un gran abrazo de panda a todos, y disculpen si trae algunos errores ortográficos, si quieres buscarme en caralibro digo en fb estoy como "master po ping" y mi fotografía es la misma que tengo aquí en mi perfil de fanfiction, y si alguien quiere que lea su fic, pues solo díganme estaré encantado de leerlos, bien hasta el próximo cap. =D**

**¡SKADOOSH!**


	11. blanco y negro

**HELLO! (soy medio bilingüe… ok no ;_;) regrese… Si si, lose D: a veces me dan ganas de darme un puñetazo en mi rostro, inclusive que me hagan la llave dactilar Wuxi… LO SIENTO! **** , paso casi un año desde que subi el ultimo cap. O quizás hasta más, agh pero no se imaginan todas las cosas que me pasaron la cual seria una laaaaaaarrrrgaaaa historia, pufff… espero no me pase lo mismo con el próximo cap. Debido a algunas cosas **

**Esta se podría decir que es la última batalla del fin, así que será mejor que se acomoden, tengan alguno que otro dulce a la par o algo de comida, bueno si quieren XD… será mejor comience con el cap. :okay: **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes vienen de la raíz de Dreamworks, a acepción de:**

**LUNG WAY, EL ABUELO DE PO, CAPUCHA, LIANG Y WANG ellos son de mi origen =D**

**CAPITULO 9**

**BLANCO Y NEGRO**

El lobo se giró lentamente hacia el panda.

- vez esto…- le dijo el panda con el ceño fruncido y su puño frente a el- este…- dijo señalando su puño con la otra pata- este es mi puño… y adivina que… él tiene hambre… ¡HAMBRE DE JUSTICIA!

El asesino observo de reojo al panda con una ceja arqueada.

-…aja si, ¿estás seguro que tu puño es el que tiene hambre?- pregunto el lobo

- claro que si- afirmo el panda con seguridad. Pero luego no fue tan seguro al oír un gran gruñido proveniente de su estómago-…_maldición_- susurro el panda.

- escucha, Guerrero Dragón, yo…- trato de calmar a panda fúrico, pero este fue interrumpido.

-¡NADA!- contesto a mala gana- dejaste a varios de los aldeanos sin hogar al haber destruido gran parte del valle, atacaste a los 5 furiosos y a mi maestro, y dejaste a varios niños sin sus padres en esa feria.

-… ¿feria?- pregunto confuso- ¿Cuál feria?

- ¡no te hagas, yo sé que recuerdas perfectamente todo lo que haces!-

Después de unos segundos de silencio el asesino finalmente recordó la tal "feria" que había mencionado el panda.

- ellos… tenían crías…- dijo el lobo con voz baja.

- ¡claro que tenían crías!- le grito el panda- ¡¿nunca has pensado que cada persona a la que asesinas pueda tener una familia… una familia que los ama…?!

El lobo ahora estaba allí… parado en silencio mientras que en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez esa palabra… "familia".

-… y ahora... ¡llego el momento que pagues!-

Po lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del lobo, pero este seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos esto le dio oportunidad al panda para que acertara un buen golpe en su mandíbula. Lung Way rodaba en el suelo a varios metros por el impacto del golpe, pero al final pudo reincorporarse arrastrándose en sus 4 patas, el asesino sacudió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para reaccionar. Y pudo observar justo a tiempo como un panda lleno de furia se acercaba a él a gran velocidad para tratar de darle esta vez una patada voladora, esta fue bloqueada a tiempo.

Mientras tanto los 5 y el maestro Shifu observaban la pelea.

- Nunca había visto a Po tan furioso- comento Mono.

- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí?- dijo mantis- deberíamos ayudarlo.

El insecto trato de pararse seguido por sus amigos y su maestro, pero terminaron quejándose del dolor que ahora sentían en sus cuerpos. Los guerreros trataban de levantarse una y otra vez, peros siempre obtenían el mismo resultado.

- …Maldición- se quejó Mono jadeando.

- No podemos dejar a Po solo…- comento Grulla- y menos contra ese lobo.

-… Maestro… ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Tigresa, sin embargo su pregunta no fue contestada.

Ahora los furiosos observaban a su maestro, allí sin decir nada observando la escena…

_-… esa… esa técnica…_- pensó el panda rojo.

_Flash back_

_El panda rojo daba pasos a duras penas con sus discípulos junto a él. Cada vez se acercaban más al ejército de rinocerontes los cuales atacaban al lobo pero lo único que hacían era recibir golpes._

_De pronto, la tierra comienza a temblar cada vez con más vigor, se oye un grito de en medio del ejercito de guardias, lo siguiente que se ve es una bola de energía devorando al valle hasta convertir gran parte de ella en polvo, los maestro salieron volando por los aires hasta impactar en partes de una casa sumergiéndose en unos cuantos escombros._

_Shifu fue recobrando su conciencia poco a poco, y lo primero que vio fue a un lobo con sus brazos envueltos en llamas verdes._

_Fin del Flash back_

- _podría ser que… ¿s-sea el?_- se preguntó para sus adentros un muy adolorido panda rojo- _pero si es el… ¿en dónde esconde la marca…?_

Shifu cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, ahora lo que más intentaba era escuchar cada palabra que decían y tratar de descubrir algo más sobre ese lobo.

Po salió disparado en el aire tras recibir un golpe de su adversario.

- No seas necio panda, no pelees en vano- le dijo Lung Way a un panda que ahora estaba incorporándose en sus 2 patas y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

- Cuando uno lucha por justica… nunca será en vano- le contesto Po.

El panda corrió de nuevo hacia el asesino dándole una combinación de patadas y puñetazos, pero estos eran bloqueados.

- No quiero pelear… ya no…- le dijo el asesino mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes del guerrero dragón- no me hagas hacer que te de una paliza.

El panda ignoraba los comentarios, lo único que tenía en su mente ahora era proteger a todos de ese lobo.

-… Si así lo quieres…- susurro el lobo.

El asesino tomo el brazo del panda el cual tenía un puño dirigido al pecho de este, en ese instante Lung Way golpeo con un rodillazo en la barriga de nuestro querido panda, para luego seguirle con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar varios metros hacia arriba. El lobo veía al panda volando por los aires, el lobo dirigió su mirada al suelo, el asesino se encogió para sumergir sus brazos en el suelo y luego los saco un poco de tierra fina la cual arrojo a su alrededor formando un circulo, ahora el lobo hacia ademanes con sus manos y de pronto y par de manos gigantes hechas de con tierra salen del suelo las cuales imitaban la posición de brazos que el asesino hacía. El panda caía despavorido al suelo, ahora nuestro héroe observaba como una gran palma de una pata hecha con tierra se acercaba a él, lo único que pudo hacer es dar un pequeño grito mientras observaba esto, Po fue golpeado por este el cual hizo que su aterrizaje fuera mucho más doloroso. Ahora el panda estaba tirado boca abajo enterrado en medio de una tierra fina.

El lobo se acercó a la zona en donde había aterrizado Po - te lo advertí panda… estuve estudiando todo este tiempo la forma de pelea de tus amigos, de todos los golpes que recibí hoy… solo 3 fueron capaces de hacerme sentir algo de dolor, y si tienes conciencia justo ahora tal vez te moleste que te diga que su estilo de pelea… es inferior-

El asesino ahora se dirigía a la salida del valle. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque de pronto escucho como algo salía de un montón de arena… ¿acaso estaba pasando lo que ahora rondaba por su mente? Para estar seguro, el asesino dio media vuelta… y así era, Po se estaba colocando de pie dándole la espalda al lobo.

-… primera impresión… el panda es resistente…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Po después de haberse levantado ya no hacía nada, es decir, solo estaba allí… parado, lo único que se podía ver era como apretaba su puño con fuerza.

- bah… yo me voy- dijo el lobo sin ponerle mucha atención de lo que ocurría.

Lo siguiente que supo fue ver como un flash se puso de pronto en sus ojos como cuando se recibe un golpe en el rostro, luego sintió un enorme golpe en su espalda, este lo mando a volar por los cielos, en seguida sintió como alguien toma sus brazos y los retorcía detrás de su espalda mientras caía en picada para acabar con un impacto con su cabeza en el suelo.

Los furiosos que observaban la escena se sorprendieron mucho, nunca habían visto que Po fuese capaz de hacer una combinación como esa.

- ¿vieron eso?- dijo Mono sorprendido, los furiosos asistieron aun observando la escena incrédulos.

- nunca pensé que Po sería capaz de hacer algo como eso…- dijo Grulla-… Dios sabe que fue lo que aprendió en el valle de los pandas-

Lung Way comenzaba a levantarse hasta sus rodillas poco a poco mientras tocia, pero algo llamo su atención y era una presencia, el lobo fijo su mirada hacia arriba y vio como un panda furioso el cual emanaba luz blanca de sus ojos lo observaba.

- psss…- Lung Way se paró mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo de sus brazos- al parecer… ya entraste en tu estado "semi"… escucha panda, no quiero más problemas ¿sí? Porque no sabes el gran error que estas…-

El asesino no pudo decir más, porque lo siguiente que supo fue una sensación de ardor en su rostro. Se oye un gran sonido, tan fuerte como un trueno y a la vez esta hizo que el suelo temblara un poco. El Con un movimiento ágil logro incorporarse.

- ok… -dijo en voz alta mientras se sobaba el cachete- sí, me lo merecía… ¡pero será mejor que te detengas porque…!-

La acción se repite pero esta vez con un golpe en el estómago. Se vuelve a oír el gran estruendo.

Esto comenzó a llamar la atención de los furiosos que aun muy adoloridos miraban la escena.

-¿Porque el suelo se está agitando?- pregunto Mantis.

-¿y de donde viene ese ruido?- agrego Mono.

-Oigan… ¿alguien más ha notado que el lobo no se está defendiendo de los ataques de Po?-dijo Grulla mientras miraba la pelea.

Los demás furiosos volvieron a interesarse en la pelea tras el comentario de su emplumado amigo. Para su sorpresa, Grulla tenía razón, el lobo no se estaba defendiendo, pareciese como si solo tratase de razonar con Po.

Golpe tras golpe, que contingentemente se daban al mismo tiempo que cuando el enorme sonido salía de la nada. De pronto el suelo comenzó a agitarse con más fuerza, hasta el punto en donde comenzaron a abrirse grietas.

Inclusive los aldeanos comenzaron a alarmarse, porque hasta en el lugar en donde ellas se encontraban también el suelo se estaba destruyendo. Los maestros estaban perplejos, no sabían que es lo que estaba pasando. A excepción de uno, Shifu, aunque aún "no mostraba señales de vida inteligente" por la razón de que estaba muy concentrado en la pelea entre el guerrero dragón y ese tal "asesino".

Po lanzaba al lobo a diferentes direcciones a base de puñetazos, el panda se movía tan velozmente que no se veía, de verdad le estaba haciendo "sentir el trueno". Mientras que Lung Way aún no se defendía, pareciera que sus ganas de pelear se habían agotado, o eso parecía.

El asesino se desploma en el suelo, este comenzaba a levantarse lentamente tosiendo y con sus brazos temblorosos de tantos golpes que había recibido.

- cof… cof… está bien, si… me lo merezco… pero…-

Fue detenido esta vez por una patada en el rostro, al recibir tal impacto salió volando varios metros dando piruetas en el suelo. De nuevo un gran sonido aparece de la nada, pero esta vez más fuerte.

El lobo gruñía mientras se levantaba, ya se estaba hartando, pero luego se tranquilizó y trato de razonar con el panda otra vez.

- escucha panda, por última vez, si nosotros 2 llegamos a pelear todo esto se ira a la… -

Nuevamente nuestro furioso Guerrero Dragón ataco al lobo dándole una combinación de varias manadas y patadas en su abdomen, Los golpes viajaron a tal velocidad que el impacto hizo volar al lobo sino hasta 4 segundos después de haberlos recibido.

Una gran onda de color azul salió del cuerpo del lobo que lo mando a volar hasta aún más metros atrás, el objetivo de este era alejarlos de sus amigos, pero el panda lo hacia subconscientemente, porque en si parecía no ser el mismo quien estaba peleando.

El Guerrero Dragón se detiene a unos metros de su enemigo y lo observa como lentamente se va levantando, este lo hace dándole la espalda.

- ¿de verdad no quieres hablar? – dijo el lobo, gruñendo un poco y aun dándole la espalda al maestro.

Po aun no decía nada, solo observaba a este con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos emanando luz blanca en su totalidad. Se escucha un grito de furia proveniente del panda, con rapidez corre para atinarle un puñetazo en el rostro de este, pero esta vez… algo lo detuvo. Se vuelve a escuchar el gran estruendo aún más fuerte que un trueno acompañado por otro temblor.

Po veía como su puño era detenido con una palma que comenzaba a apretar más y más fuerte su pata.

- ¿quieres pelear, eh, panda?- dijo el lobo con sus ojos cerrados- entonces, ¡PELEEMOS!

Con furia el asesino abre sus ojos, dando a conocer a esos ojos de color sangre que los furiosos habían conocido anteriormente.

El lobo contra ataco con un puñetazo dirigida a la mandíbula del panda, este pudo lograrlo e hizo que nuestro héroe saliera disparado en el aire. Se escucha otro estruendo. El lobo ve hacia arriba en la dirección en donde aún salía el panda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos este se convierte en una ráfaga que sale eyectada del piso, dejando varios escombros en su punto de despegue, gracias a esto pudo alcanzar al panda.

Puños, patadas, cabezazos, todo esto salía de en medio de la pelea, mientras estos 2 caían en el aire. Con un movimiento ágil el Guerrero Dragón pudo tomarle los 2 brazos a lobo y colocarse en su espalda, con el objetivo de estrellarlo en el suelo, pero este aun pudo liberarse y tratar de hacerle lo mismo.

De pronto nubes comenzaban a acercarse al valle dejando aparecer un cielo con diferentes todos de gris, este comenzaba a formar un pequeño remolino en el mismo sitio de donde estaban desplomándose los dos adversarios.

Con gran fuerza estos caen al suelo, dejando nacer a una gran nube de polvo.

Los furiosos miraban sorprendidos todo estos sucesos, primero el lobo no quiere pelear, después Po deja salir una especie de Guerrero que nunca habían visto antes, luego se salían de la nada múltiples sonidos y temblores, y ahora el clima comenzaba a ponerse algo extraño. Todo esto confundía a nuestros héroes, todo sucedía tan rápido que era muy difícil procesarlo.

- parece una pelea muy nivelada- comento Grulla sin apartar la vista.

- lose, nunca había visto pelear así a Po- agrego Víbora.

- Parece… paceré como si no fuera el mismo- dijo Mono.

- Oigan, pero eso que importa- dijo Mantis- le está dando una buena pelea al lobo, quizás el gane.

Los furiosos no se opusieron al comentario de su amigo.

- _vamos Po, yo sé que puedes ganar_- dijo Tigresa para sus adentros.

Una llovizna comenzaba a caer.

Con rapidez el lobo y el panda salen de la nube de polvo saltando del lado contrario, para quedar unos metros de distancia. Estos se observaron unos segundos jadeando, para luego lanzar otro grito al unísono.

Los 2 gritos fueron tan fuertes que hasta los aldeanos pudieron oírlo. Los aldeanos quedaron sorprendidos, porque un grito parecía que un grito de un gran guerrero valiente y poderoso como si estuviera dispuesto a vencer a cientos de ejércitos, mientras que el otro parecía como si fuera un grito vacío proveniente de lo más oscuro de la tierra.

Los 2 rivales corrieron para poder atinarle un puñetazo a su adversario.

El puño del panda comenzó a emanar una energía blanca que envolvía su puño en su totalidad. Mientras que al lobo lo envolvía una energía de color negra.

Estos 2 impactaron. El suelo tembló con aun más fuerza, un campo de energía cubría los cuerpos de los contrincantes. Y al mismo tiempo en el impacto de este se dejó caer un gran rayo.

Los rinocerontes que habían peleado con todas sus fuerzas comenzaron a alarmarse, con la poca fuerza que les quedaba comenzaron a levantarse, fijando su mirada a los maestros, corrieron lo más rápido que sus cortas y robustas patas les daba, hasta que al fin lograron llegar.

- vamos, los sacaremos de aquí- dijo un rinoceronte mientras tomaba a Shifu y lo recostaba en su hombro boca abajo- algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo con los demás furiosos, con excepción de Tigresa y Grulla que solamente pidieron que los ayudaran a pararse para luego apoyarse de ellos abrazándolos con un brazo… o un ala en el caso de Grulla y así poder caminar.

El suelo comenzaba a romperse, esto hizo que los rinocerontes aceleraran el paso.

- ¡Qué demonios está pasando!- maldijo un Rinoceronte refiriéndose a lo extraño que se llegó a poner el clima.

La batalla entre Po y Lung Way aún continuaba, estos ahora emanaban energía en sus puños que les daba más poder en sus golpes, pero mientras con más fuerza golpeaban, más inestable se volvía el lugar.

- ¡Ríndete panda!- Alcanzo a decir el lobo mientras lanzaba varios puñetazos y esquivaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¡JAMAS!- dijo Po.

Lung Way alcanzo a darle un rodillazo en el estómago a Po para luego seguirle un golpe con ambas manos entrelazadas y atinárselas en la espalda del maestro, pero esta última no se logró porque Po consiguió desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del Lobo antes de esto y poder darle una patada en la cabeza. Pero algo extraño llamo a atención de Po porque al golpearle la cabeza este se quebró como si solo fuese hielo. De pronto 2 manos salieron de por debajo del suelo sujetándole los pies al Guerrero dragón y con fuerza jalo a este haciendo que este se adentrara lo siguiente que supo fue una combinación de golpes en su abdomen para luego rematar con un golpe en su mandíbula, este logro sacarlo de la tierra, luego Lung Way también salió por medio de un salto.

Otro rayo cae.

Po logro reincorporarse dando piruetas en el aire para luego colocarse en posición de pelea.

De pronto la llovizna comenzaba a arreciarse. Pero no les importaba.

Lung Way con un gruñidos saco sus garras de color negro, estas hicieron un sonido similar a cuando sacan a una espada de su vaina. Y cono gran furia corre hacia este con sus 4 patas. Po hizo lo mismo pero solo con sus 2 patas.

Al estar enfrente de nuevo se hizo presente combinaciones para poder atinarse un golpe entre ellos. Po logro alcanzar a darle una patada en la pierna al lobo este hizo que gruñera del dolor, pero a la vez parecía no importarle aunque este supiera que si le había dolido mucho, luego logro alcanzarle un revés en la cara y después un codazo en la mandíbula para acabar con una patada en el estómago, patada provoco un aura azul este mando a Lung Way a unos metros de distancia.

Otro rayo con aun más fuerza cae en la tierra. Pero esta vez, hubo un silencio, un silencio tremendo que llamo la atención de los 2.

Las nubes comenzaban a disiparse dejando ver algo que tanto a ellos como a los aldeanos, los rinocerontes y los maestros sorprendieron al ver.

El cielo parecía agrietarse como si este solo fuera una cascara de huevo como cuando nace un polluelo. Ahora el suelo comenzaba a temblar pero esta vez constantemente.

-_maldición, será mejor que acabe con esto de una buena vez, antes de que esto empeore- se dijo el lobo para sus adentros_.

Lung Way giro en un salto colocándose en posición de pelea.

- ¡vamos panda!- dijo el asesino captando la atención de este- ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Po hizo lo mismo, mirándolo aun con furia con esos ojos que irradiaban luz blanca. El panda corrió hacia el con rapidez estaba a punto de atinarle un puñetazo en la cara del lobo pero este lo bloqueo.

- esto te va a doler- dijo el lobo en un susurro que pudo ser captada por el oído del panda.

El lobo sostuvo el brazo del panda con su mano derecha para que este no escapara, su mano izquierda se prendió en llamas verdes con un grito golpeo la mandíbula del panda. Todo paso como en cámara lenta, de la boca de Po salía baba mezclada con un poco de sangre; El cuerpo de Po salió despegado como si se tratara de una bala de cañón. El sonido del potente golpe resonó en un eco que solo el agudo oído de Shifu alcanzo a oír, lo cual tomando en cuenta en la distancia en la que estaba es muy impresionante.

Los aldeanos pudieron ver como un cuerpo de colores blanco y negro salía disparado directo al cielo, y como un objeto que emanaba luz verde se acercaba a él. Los maestros solo veían esta escena con un ceño fruncido.

El lobo pudo alcanzar al cuerpo del panda, lo cual lo único que hizo fue tomar un poco de impulso con este.

- ¡ESTO, YA ACABO!- grito el asesino en el aire, para luego soltar un grito que comenzó siendo un grito de furia cualquiera, a algo que sorprendió a todo aquel que observaba ya que parecía un grito muy similar al de un águila, pero la diferencia es que parecía un grito salido desde el mismo infierno.

De pronto algo comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo del lobo, una flama de color negro comenzaba a consumir su cuerpo, hasta devorarlo por completo.

- _… ¡no puede ser!_- pensó Shifu para sus adentros con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los aldeanos, los guardias, los maestros… y zeng, quedaron atónitos, ningún podía ver lo que estaban presenciando. Las llamas que emanaba el lobo comenzaban a tomar la figura de algo, o más bien alguien, parecía una enorme ave envuelta en llamas.

-¡DEBEMOS DETENERLOS!- grito Shifu en un tono alarmante.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los 5 furiosos confundidos ante lo que había dicho su maestro.

- ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDEN?! ¡SI SIGUEN PELEANDO ELLOS…- Shifu no pudo terminar la frase al ver que nadie le estaba poniendo mucha atención y se concentraban más en lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas, Shifu también voltea solo para ver lo que tal vez, terminaría con todo.

La enorme criatura toma vuelo y da un giro, este se vuelve una enorme ráfaga que se dirigía directo hacia el panda que aun caída de la enorme altura ala que había sido lanzada. Lo siguiente que se pudo ver solo fue una línea paso arrasando al pobre panda, y colisionando con el palacio de jade, una línea que comenzó siendo obscura, comenzó a volverse blanca, un flash sale de está dejando ciegos por unos instante a todo aquel que lo vio, fue seguido por un trueno enorme.

…

…

…

… Pequeños puntos negros comenzaron a divisarse.

- ¿Qué paso?- se preguntó un poco desorientado-¿Qué paso?- se sacude la cabeza.

-… casi mueres… -

- ¿eh? ¿Quién anda allí?-

Unos pasos se escuchan.

- ugh…- se soba la cabeza- me duele…- se siguen escuchando los pasos que venían en dirección hacia el- … ¡¿dónde estás?!

-… aquí… Po-

El panda se asusta al oír esa voz tan cerca de él, a tal grado que da un brinco, al caer sintió unas punzadas en su rodilla la cual hace que vuelva a sentarse para luego sobarse la pierna, pero al hacer un movimiento brusco siente un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo, el pobre panda ni si quiera sabía que parte de su cuerpo deba de sobarse para que le pasara el dolor.

-… ten cuidado…- dijo de nuevo la voz la cual hizo que el panda se asustara y viera al responsable de este ruido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el panda al ver a esa extraña persona quien lo estaba mirando.

Era una loba de pelaje blanco, con algunos toques en color negro de este, portaba una armadura samurái femenina con un peño morral, era obvio que tenía porte de guerrera, tenía ojos azules claros muy hermosos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que esta tenía un par de alas blancas en su espalda.

-… ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Po dejando un lado a esa extraña mujer y poniéndole más atención al panorama. Lo único que veía era un fondo blanco, unos puntos negros seguían cayendo pero luego cesaron.

-… no podría decirte con exactitud…- dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida hacia el panda-… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

El panda se sintió algo extrañado por esa pregunta ya que era algo obvio con tan solo verlo- adolorido…?-

- jaja, así parece- la loba suspira- ten más cuidado… el casi te asesina-

El panda al principio estaba un poco confundido, pero luego de golpe todo llego a su mente, toda la batalla que había librado.

-… ¡ese lobo!- dijo Po un poco exaltado- tengo que... – trato de pararse de pero de nuevo un gran dolor rodeo todo su cuerpo lo cual provoca que suelte un quejido- ¡aggh!

- ¡cuidado! – Dijo la loba un poco preocupada- solamente empeoraras más tu estado-

- alguien… tiene… q-que detener a ese infeliz…- El panda tenía un sentimiento de frustración y de ira al mismo tiempo.

La canina simplemente observa fijamente al panda, con una cara que irradiaba un poco de tristeza, ella agacha la cabeza, acto que Po noto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Po preocupado- … ¿dije algo malo?-

- no… nada… es solo que…- suelta un suspiro- ¿quieres detener a Lung Way?-

Po le sonó un poco extraña esa pregunta, pero no le dio mucha importancia así que solo le responde asintiendo la cabeza.

- entiendo…- dijo un poco pensativa, pero luego levanto sus orejas y abrió sus ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea- … solo hay una manera de detener a Lung Way… y es con esto…

La loba saco algo de su morral y con delicadeza se lo dio a Po en su mano (pata) y luego dobla su mano para que quede en forma de puño. Po estaba a punto de abrir su mano para ver de qué cosa se trataba, pero ella lo detuvo.

- no lo puedes ver aun… o al menos hasta que vuelvas- le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Po la voltea a ver confundido- ¿volver?- pregunto, acto seguido sintió como poco a poco iba bajando mientras la loba observaba con una sonrisa, Po comenzó a tener pavor por lo que trataba de levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo comenzaba a descender despacio para luego ir a gran velocidad, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dar un grito de terror agitando sus brazos y piernas, un gran túnel oscuro lo devora y solo pudo divisar un punto de luz que parecía que se alejaba de él hasta extinguirse, quedando solo una imagen negra.

…

Lentamente abre sus ojos, veía todo borroso y al aclararse la imagen solo se podía ver una gran nube de polvo.

- ¿Qué esta…- el pobre panda inhalo un poco de polvo la cual provoca que este comience a toser en seco. Un sonido de una espada afilada se hace presente y al instante pudo ver como la punta de algo metálico le estaba señalando a él. Él hubo desciende para dejar ver a un lobo con su armadura samurái un poco rasgada sosteniendo la famosa "espada de los héroes" frente a sus nariz, este mira a la filosa arma frente a él, y le corto un poco la nariz por estarla viendo, Po suelta un quejido quería poner una de sus patas en donde sentía tal cortadura pero no pudo aun le dolía el cuerpo, en especial su brazo izquierdo, este volteo a ver su brazo solo para ver como una columna del salón de los héroes le había caído encima quedando atacado.

- Todo acabo panda- dijo el lobo con una mirada seria- tu propia ira provoco sellar tu destino… con la muerte.

El lobo levanto la espada precipitadamente pensando atravesar al pobre panda, Po forcejeaba para quitar su brazo de la columna y así esquivar lo que podía ser su fin, hasta que en uno de sus intentos dejo caer algo que al lobo le llamo la atención, hasta el punto en el que hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos. Po al ver la reacción del lobo, dejo de forcejear y fijarse mejor en el objeto que cayó de él. Parecía un collar, con una piedra de jade con forma de ying y yang rodeada por 2 dragones que tomaban la forma de corazón.

El lobo dejo caer la espada aun en estado de shock, esta cae en medio de las piernas de Po clavándose al suelo. Po da un pequeño grito de susto al ver que casi le quitaban a sus "panditas".

-…n-no… puede s-ser…- dijo el lobo aun en la misma posición con sus brazos arriba ahora sosteniendo una espada hecha de aire porque la otra la había dejado caer, este se da cuenta y bajo los brazos.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunta el guerrero dragón, pero no fue contestada.

El lobo camina lentamente hasta el collar y lo recoge con delicadeza.

-… e-e-es-t...- el asesino trataba de articular una palabra pero no podía.

Po observaba algo confuso la escena, pero luego recordó de golpe todo lo que paso con esa loba misteriosa, recuerda que le había entregado algo justo un poco antes de caer en aquel precipicio oscuro para luego despertar.

El lobo acaricia con su pulgar tal objeto, y pone una cara de tristeza- … ¿dónde conseguiste esto? – dijo dándole la espalda a Po.

- ¿a qué te…- trato de preguntar pero fue interrumpido por el asesino.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA! ¡¿DÓNDE CONSEGUISTE ESTE COLLAR?!-

Po se sentía acorralado al ver la expresión de furia del asesino. El pobre panda no sabía que responder, porque después de todo, quien le iría a creer que de pronto estaba en algún lugar solo de color blanco y que de la nada le apareció una loba con alas en su espalda blancas.

-… te preguntare una vez más… ¡¿DÓNDE CONSEGUISTE ESTE COLLAR?!-

-.. E-e-e-s algo complicado- dijo Po nervioso-… ¿crees en ángeles?- dijo el pobre panda con una sonrisa nerviosa y apartando su vista por ratos.

El asesino se acerca al panda y se arrodilla para poner su cara frente a la de Po con un rostro serio -… al grano panda…- dijo el lobo con seriedad.

Po da un suspiro- … después de que me golpearas con ese ataque oscuro, me desperté inconsciente en algo que parecía un lugar en blanco, de pronto me topé con una loba con pelo blanco, y con unas alas en su espalda, hablo con migo y me dio eso que estas sosteniendo en tu pata (mano)- dijo mientras señalaba la mano de Lung Way.

El lobo quedo un poco pensativo- esa loba a la que mencionas… ¡tenía unos ojos azules claros muy hermosos?- pregunto el lobo más sereno. Po queda algo extrañado por como el lobo se calmó tan rápido, el panda solo contesto asintiendo la cabeza. El lobo da un suspiro

Y se pone de pie, acto seguido toma un extremo de la columna con su pata (mano) derecha la cual estaba aplastando el brazo al gurrero dragón, y con fuerza lanza la columna lejos liberando así al panda. La acción del lobo confundió aún más a Po.

- eh… ¿gracias?- dijo Po mientras observaba como el lobo iba directo en donde solía estar la puerta del palacio de jade, ya que después del último ataque por parte de este se destruyó gran parte del palacio. El lobo se paró en seco, al parecer solo observaba el panorama caótico que había dejado en aquel valle.

-… muy bien… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Po poniéndose de pie lentamente ya que aún tenía un poco de dolor, pero no solo suficiente para seguir acostado- Primero, atacas a varios aldeanos, después, vienes acá y también golpeas a mis amigos al borde de matarlos, después llego yo y ya no quieres pelear, pero después lo haces, y ahora cuando estabas a punto de matarme, ves un collar y ahora te pones sentimental… así que dime ¿Qué…-

Lung Way levanta su pata en señal de que parara de hablar, Po capta el mensaje.

El asesino da un pequeño suspiro aun observando el panorama-… este collar… perteneció a mi madre-

Po no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿eso quería decir que aquella loba que vio, era la mamá de Lung Way?

- ¿ella, era tu madre?- pregunto el panda incrédulo, el lobo asintió.

-… y además, piensa en esto, cuando bien a este valle, estaba armado hasta los dientes… y durante toda la pelea que tuve con los 6 maestros, nunca use una sola arma… bueno, solo un par de bombas de humo pero solo eso, así que… si hubiese querido matarlos, desde un principio los hubiese decapitado a cada uno de ellos.

Po quedo callado ante eso, porque después de todo tenía razón, si era cierto lo que decía que tenía armas desde un principio, hubiese matada a sus 6 maestros unos segundos después de haber empezado la pelea. Cambiando el tema, a Po le comenzó a surgir una duda respecto al lobo, ahora que ya conocía a su madre, entonces…

- ¿y quién es tu padre?-

El lobo voltea a ver fijamente a Po, lo cual hace que se ponga nervioso- solo fue curiosidad- el pobre panda trata de escudarse poniendo sus brazos como para trata de bloquear cualquier golpe que podría propinarle Lung Way.

- tú deberías saberlo… después de todo, tú y tus "amigos" lo mataron-

Po abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿en qué momento había asesinado a alguien? O además de tai lung, Po mira ve al lobo con una expresión de confusión emanando de su rostro.

- yo no he matado a nadie que yo recuerde… y mucho menos a un lobo-

Lung Way observo fijamente a Po- ¿así? ¿No te acuerdas de esto?- dijo el lobo, este cerro su ojo izquierdo simulando que estaba tuerto, se encorvo un poco y peino su cabello con las puntas de este hacia arriba.

Po si ya estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más, se le quedo viendo al lobo por un rato hasta que al fin vino un recuerdo.

- t-tu… ¡TU ERES EL HIJO DEL JEFE LOBO DE LOS SOLDADOS DE SHENG!-

Lung Way vuelve a su postura normal, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

- … pero… nosotros no lo matamos- Lung Way lo voltea a ver- la última vez que lo vi fue cuando estábamos peleando con el ejército de Sheng, y vi como él y jefe lobo discutían, y al final el pavorreal le lanzo una especie de… daga creo, y lo clavo en él, de allí ya no lo volví a ver-

Lung Way escuchaba atentamente a lo que el panda le estaba diciendo, para luego volverse a voltear.

- jeh… de hecho lo único que me importaba de él es que él era mi último pariente… ahora, yo soy el último que porta la sangre de los ex - guardianes de gongmen… o eso creo, mi madre era hija única y conocía muy poco de mi padre-

-… vaya… eres una persona muy interesante- dijo sarcásticamente.

- jah, ¿tú crees?- dijo el lobo, para luego dar una pequeña pausa volteándose de nuevo al panorama- tengo una duda…-cambio de tema- … ¿desde cuando tienes esa marca en tu brazo?

Po arqueo una ceja, y rápidamente voltea a ver su brazo izquierdo (pero esta no la levanta porque probablemente estaba rota, solo lo ve a lo que alcanzaba con su cabeza) y no ve nada, ve el de su derecha y se sorprende al ver algo, ve como una manca de forma cuadrada de color blanco con otro cuadrado haciéndole margen estaba pintado en su brazo, más que pintado, parecía como si estuviese allí desde que nació porque la mancha no era pintura o algo, era pelo.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Po sorprendido al ver aquea marca en su brazo derecho.

- al parecer fue reciente-

- ¿eh?-

El lobo se voltea nuevamente hacia el panda- dime, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo sabes que eres el "guerrero dragón"?-

-… e-eh, no sé, un par de años quizá…-

- y nunca te has preguntado, "¿Cuál es la historia del Guerrero Dragón?"-

Po quedo mudo ante esta pregunta, así que solo negó con la cabeza.

- no me digas, ¿tú piensas que el puesto del Guerrero Dragón solo es un título que marca a una persona para que sea un gran maestro solo para pelear con bandidos inferiores el resto de su vida y ya?-

-… si ¿no?- dijo Po algo tímido, apartando su vista y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Lung Way suspira- te dejo lo de tarea-

Po solamente ríe, era curioso, ahora la ira que sentía se había esfumado. Pero volvió cuando este también mira el panorama caótico.

Po apretó su puño derecho con fuerza (recuerden que el izquierdo está roto) y frunce enseño- ¿no vez, el daño que causaste? Haz matado muchas personas inocentes y casi matas a estas también… ahora, sus casas, todo el valle está destruido, y no creo que los aldeanos tengan el dinero suficiente como para arreglar a todo el valle.

Lung Way reacciona ante esto último, al parecer algo que dijo le había llegado en su mente y ahora le estaba resonando adentro de ella una y otra vez.

El lobo agacho la cabeza al igual que sus orejas- sabes, esos aldeanos de la feria fueron las primeras personas inocentes que he matado… las otras personas solo eran de esos codiciosos, que me atacaban con el fin de…- el lobo paro de hablar y levanto sus orejas, como si hubiese tenido una especie de idea-… oye, seguro que los aldeanos no podrán pagar la reconstrucción.

Po arqueo una ceja- em… probablemente, no sé, quizás solo algunas casas.

- ya veo… creo que se cómo pagar el resto, o al menos para que cubra la mayor parte del valle-

Po se le quedo viendo al asesino con una cara de "¿Qué tratas de decirme?" lo cual el lobo solo corresponde con un dándole giro a sus ojos en forma de fastidio (como quien dice "este no entiende nada").

MIENTRAS AFUERA DEL VALLE

Todo aquel que presencio la pelea quedaron petrificados ante lo que había sucedido, luego del gran flash que paso después de que aquella enorme ave en llamas negras atacara a su querido Guerrero Dragón, ahora no solo veían como su aldea había caído, sino que también el Palacio de jade.

De entre la multitud sale un ave vestido de cocinero y con un gorro en forma de un tazón de fideos.

- …Po - dijo con preocupación.

Tigresa se encontraba en el mismo estado… petrificado, nunca en su historia como maestra había presenciado algo tan "impresionante" como esto… pero sin embargo después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar, para luego preocuparse por algo, más bien por alguien.

- ¡tenemos que ayudar a Po!- dijo la felina dirigiéndose a los demás furiosos, estos al oír la voz de su amiga reaccionaron- ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!- los demás al principio estaban confundidos pero luego entendieron que se refería a Po, estos asintieron dando a entender de que estaban de acuerdo. Poco a Poco se fueron levantando para intentar llegar hasta el valle. Tigresa apretaba sus dientes con fuerza por el gran dolor que esta sentía, luego sintió como alguien le toco su hombro, pero con suavidad a tal manera de que no le doliera el contacto, la furiosa voltea para ver de quien se trataba y ve al jefe de los rinocerontes.

- Los ayudaremos a llegar- dijo firmemente.

De pronto un gran ruido llama la atención de todos, para luego volver a quedar horrorizados. En la sima de aquella montaña, salía una especie de humo negro haciendo una pequeña explosión de aire.

- ¡apresúrense!- dijo la felina a sus compañeros, y los rinocerontes sin pensarlo 2 veces fueron a ayudar a los furiosos a llegar de la misma manera de la que los ayudaron a salir del valle.

Esta vez apretaron el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia el palacio de jade.

Una vez en la cima, aun se veía un poco de humo pero luego se disipo, dejando ver una escena que los sorprendió.

Po se encontraba parado frente a un motón de escombros y en medio de estos escombros se encontraba a la persona que causo terror al valle de la paz, en medio de los escombros se encontraba Lung Way que al parecer estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Po!- grito Tigresa para llamar la atención de este.

Po reacciona y voltea a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros.

- ¡chicos!- dijo Po corriendo hacia ellos con alegría- me alegra que estén bien… o bueno, "algo bien"- refiriéndose a que sus amigos a duras penas se podían mantener de pie por si solos.

Los furiosos rieron un poco.

- a nosotros también nos da gusto que este bien Po- dijo Mono.

- valla…- dijo o el rinoceronte líder que observaba al "gran asesino de toda china" derrotado entre unos escombros- al parecer, después de todo el tiempo que paso libre, al fin fue capturado… capturado por el Guerrero Dragón.

- jeje… seeee- dijo Po algo nervioso, pero nadie le prestó atención a eso.

- ¡oigan! -dijo el rinoceronte jefe a sus guardias- ¿alguno de ustedes trae esposas?

De entre los guardias sale un rinoceronte con un par de esposas de presión de 8 puntos (ya saben cómo las que tenían aprisionado a Tai Lung, son las mejores esposas XP)

Inmediatamente van varios guardias a ayudar a ponérselas, con sumo cuidado sacaron al lobo delos escombros y le colocaron las esposas, los guardias estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver que el lobo no se oponía, como comúnmente se esperaría, que despertara en cualquier momento y los atacara. Una vez puesta las esposas arrojaron al cuerpo débil del lobo quedando arrodillado frente al jefe de los rinocerontes.

- vaya vaya vaya- dijo burlonamente el rinoceronte mientras daba vueltas alrededor del cuerpo del lobo- no que, nunca serias atrapado, ¿eh?- suelta una carcajada.

Lung Way no mostraba una sola expresión.

- jah, eso creí- el rinoceronte se voltea hacia nuestros héroes, en específico a Po-… el emperador está muy a gusto de oír la noticia- suelta una pequeña risa- pronto te llegara la recompensa de haberlo atrapado… 120,000 yuanes exactos (recuerden que están en la antigua china, y esa cantidad de dinero es como decir millones en nuestra actualidad)

Los furiosos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¡¿120,000?!- dijo Mono para luego soltar un quejido de dolor proveniente de su abdomen por haber gritado.

- como lo oyeron- el rinoceronte se voltea a sus guardias y les da una señal para que se lleven al lobo de una buena vez por todas.

Los guardias lo toman de los brazos y lo levantan y comienzan a llevarlo, al fin todo había acabado, el asesino había sido "atrapado" por el Guerrero Dragón. Estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras (o lo que restaran de ellas) pero fueron detenidos cuando el lobo se pone en 2 patas y se para en seco.

Los rinocerontes comenzaban a tener pavor, el lobo se había despertado. Los furiosos a duras penas se colocan en posición de pelea, Lung Way se voltea a verlos, y fija su mirada en una felina de color naranja con rayas negras, Tigresa nota que la estaba viendo y solo frunce el ceño.

- _esa marca en su frente… jaja, quien lo diría…en fin, promesa, es promesa_- pensó el lobo, este da unos pasos al frente en dirección a la felina, esto alerta a los furiosos, Lung Way nota esto y deja de caminar- _no quiero más problemas_- pensó, volvió a fijar su mirada en Tigresa la cual aún lo miraba con ojos de desprecio- oye…- dio una pequeña pausa- la figura en tu frente se me hace familiar-

Los furiosos comenzaron a tener unas dudas.

-… tus padres dicen que te quieren y te mandan saludos-

Los furiosos quedaron en shock por lo que habían oído, y no se hable de Tigresa, la felina abrió sus ojos de par en par quedando como piedra, ¿acaso ese lobo conocía a los verdaderos padres de Tigresa?

Después de haber dicho eso, el lobo se voltea y camino hacia las escaleras, los guardias los siguieron para tratar de detenerlo si intentaba algo.

-… _ahora, esto es lo que merezco_- pensó el lobo mientras baja las escaleras lentamente.

Todos los maestros allí presentes aún estaban analizando lo que aquel lobo decía, hasta se llegaron a preguntar si habían escuchado bien.

De pronto se oyó una voz que gritaba- ¡Po!- esto hace reaccionar a los maestros.

Po fija sus ojos en donde solía estar la entrada hacia el palacio y pudo ver como un ganso corría hacia él.

-¡PAPÁ!- dijo Po con alegría.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar los suficientemente cerca y se dieron un abrazo.

- Po…- decía el Sr. Ping mientras derramaba una lágrima de su rostro-… pensé que te había perdido… pensé que te quedarías con tu verdadero padre y…- fue interrumpido.

- Yo nunca de dejaría… ya te dije que tú eres mi padre- le dijo Po con una sonrisa cálida, luego de haber dicho esto, se dieron otro abrazo.

-…Po- dijo otra voz muy familiar, Po desvía su mirada hacia aquella voz y ve a Shifu que a duras penas estaba parado de Pie.

-… ¡Maestro Shifu! ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si si, no te preocupes- Shifu mira la marca que Po tenía en su brazo derecho y en su rostro se pintó preocupación pero trato de disimularlo, luego vio a Po y le sonrió- todos… estamos bien-

Se oyó un suspiro y todos voltearon a ver al responsable de ese suspiro el cual era Grulla que tenía fijada su vista hacia los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el valle de la paz-… no puedo creer como todo se redujo a esto en un día…-

- bueno, al menos tenemos el dinero de la recompensa- comento Mantis que también va a ver al valle.

- mantis tiene razón- dijo Víbora mientras ser arrastraba hacia la antes entrada para ver a su destruido valle- tal vez esa recompensa pueda cubrir todo el dinero que hace falta para re-construir el valle-

Los demás maestros y el Sr. Ping se unieron para ver al valle.

-… esto, apenas es un comienzo- dijo Shifu en voz baja.

El atardecer llego para luego dejar ver algunas estrellas que comenzaban a salir.

**Continuara…**

**BUENO, después de taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta espera, al fin llega el capítulo 9 jaja (tuve un bloqueo de inspiración y me regreso, gracias al poder de la música que me llego ayudo a terminar lo que faltaba del cap ^^) no sé qué les pareció, como verán deje algunas cosas sin resolver, por ejemplo, sobre los padres de Tigresa y porque el clima esta como loco y la transformación de Po con los ojos de color blanco junto con su marca en el brazo jeje, ah, por cierto, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia :/ , el otro capítulo será más bien un "epilogo" que se centrara unos meses después de lo que paso en este capítulo jeje, y esta vez tratare de subirlo lo más pronto posible porque ya casi salgo a vacaciones (bueno de hecho salgo hasta el otro mes pero a ver si puedo subirlo antes, bueno eso espero). Jeje, en el otro cap. Anunciare algo que tal vez le guste a mis lectores, o bueno, si todavía me queda alguno después de todo lo que me tarde en subir este cap. **

**Bueno ahora a contestar sus reviews :D**

**Tigress: **this is the new chapter haha** ^^, **thanks for the review.

**Ceroramonet: **em… justo ahora lo acabo de sacar jaja, gracias por el review.

**Llse jean pataki: **me alegra que te allá gustado :D gracias por tu review.

**Miguel el romántico: **muchas gracias jeje, si de hecho Po no dejaba que Lung Way se fuera porque estaba algo molesto jeje, muchas gracias por tu review en serio ^^.

**Aserit: **bueno, claro que me gustaría ayudarte, jeje, te hubiese dejado un "pm" pero no podía porque al parecer no tienes cuenta… o eso creo: / no sé si ya te la creaste, pero bueno, si aún quieres que te ayude y lo hare con gusto :D, gracias por tu review C:

**Guest: **bueno, de hecho, LA HISTORIA CONTINUA jajaja, y sip, que bueno que Po llegara a tiempo, gracias por tu review jeje.

**Maryory juarez:** jaja tranquila, todo a su paso, jeje, lo de la boda y que tuvieron hijos y todo eso la siento un poco apresurada jaja (no te ofendas, también me gusta el TixPo, pero a pesar de ello no me gusta todo esto se valla a la rápida jeje) y lo de Facebook, ya te tengo agregada no jaja, wooo ahora eres mi fan No.1? jeje no sé cómo responderá yuritzi con esto jeje, muchas gracias por los reviews ;)

**Rodrigo: **bueno dice "panda rojo" porque esa es la especie de animal de Shifu, jeje ahora ya sabes que animal es ^^, en serio leíste todo los caps. En un día? O-o vaya, eres bárbaro jaja, gracias ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado jeje, y gracias también por el review.

**Tantan team fortres 2:** bueno, no fue pronto, pero ya subi el capítulo, si aún lo esperabas y lo leíste, espero que te haya gustado jeje, muchas gracias por el review :D

**Kid Qeiors: **woooo de verdad te inspire a hacer la tuya? Eso es BÁRBARO, oye tus hiciste ese fic de 38 capitulos? Vaya, bueno, veré si puedo leer todos los capítulos y dejarte un review jeje, gracias por dejarme uno a mi ^^.

**Master Tigress: **bueno, aquí está el capítulo jaja, espero te haya gustado, perdón por tardar tanto y espero te haya gustado la acción jeje, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Llink :** :D que tal hermano? Jaja, seee, otra vez, los furiosos fueron derrotados por un "giganton" jeje, bueno el texto que te creo duda… bueno es simple, veras está comprobado que los felinos tiene garras más potentes y afiladas que los caninos (lobos, perros, etc.) Lung Way tiene sus garras de esa forma porque se las afila, con el objetivo de ayudarse cuando tenga que escalar algo o para matar, jeje y bueno no puse nada más de esas "garras en este cap. Jeje, gracias, yo también espero que me vaya bien en el colegio :P jaja, espero que a ti también te vaya bien, jeje comentarios como ese es la que me inspiro para seguir este cap. Jaja, a ver si te hayo conectado algún dia de estos en Facebook y charlamos ;), gracias por tu review bro jeje.

**DannyNeko: **jaja, y aquí va otro review inspirador :D, muchas gracias me alegra te haya gustado la pelea de los 5 contra Lung Way, jeje y disculpa por tardar mucho para subir el siguiente :C, te doy muchas gracias por tu review ^^.

**Natubis: **HOLA NAT! :D muchas gracias por tu review… me dejaste hace un año de nuevo PERDON A TODOS POR TARDAR! (me siento mal) en serio te gusto tanto el cap? (el de cinco contra uno) muchas gracias, viniendo de una gran escritora como tu es bárbaro jeje, y sobre el aparador… tengo meyo D: , muchas gracias por tu review jeje.

**HolyBlack: **HELLO! Jaja bueno, Lung Way no es que tenga 2 personalidades, bueno, es algo difícil de explicar por así decirlo jeje, y si, debí pensar más el nombre del cap anterior, porque eran 6 contando a Shifu no 5 jeje, y también a mí me gusta más el Po de las películas que el de la serie :/ , jaja ok, no tratare de cambia ;), y ahora ya mostré señales de vida jaja, muchas gracias por tus reviews jeje.

**Maestro Mantis:** si, era la batalla final jaja, no sé qué te pareció :S, inclusive yo admito que le pueda faltar algún toque o algo pero no sé, muchas gracias por tu review MM jaja eres bárbaro.

**Dsjin: **jeje que tal bro, te cambiaste el nombre de usuario? Jaja es bárbaro, me gusta más este que el otro porque este es más fácil de recordar jajaja, bueno, seee, me tarde de nuevo pero ahora me tarde mucho mas D:, jaja bueno las técnicas de Lung Way exageradas, bueno si te refieres a esa explosión que volvió escombros al Valle eso es porque su poder de… uy casi doy un pequeño spoiler jeje, su poder estaba adentro de el sin usar desde hace mucho tiempo, y por así decirlo estaba atascada y ahora que lo libero saco ese exceso de energía de golpe jeje, por cierto, espero tu cap 4 de tu ultimo fic que ya va por buen camino :D, gracias por tu review.

**Lordyupi: **que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior jeje, espero que este también te haya gustado :D, y perdón de nuevo por tardar mucho! ; _ ; , gracias por tu review amigo.

**Meganecros:** jeje que bien que te haya gustado el anterior cap. Si aún llegas a leer este, espero que también haya gustado, y ya actualice, tarde, pero la actualice jeje, gracias por el review.

**FanKFPMasterTigress: **:D gran review inspriador detected, jaja gracias por ese review ^^, y que bueno que te haya causado gracia algunas partes al igual que te conmovió algunas partes, y que bueno que te haya gustado el carácter de Lung Way (estoy logrando mi objetivo wuajajajaja), jaja muchas gracias por el review ^^.

**Shanya and ty-rex: **… si, me volví a tardar ya ahora más que nunca ; _; (me siento aún más miserable), espero que te haya gustado este jeje, bueno, si es que aun esperabas el siguiente cap. Lo cual lo dudo un poco jeje, pero si aún lograste leer esto espero te haya gustado ^^, gracias por tu grandioso review :D

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: **woo (reverencia) que tal bro? jeje, bueno, espero que este también te haya gustado el cap. En específico la batalla, jeje, la verdad aún sigo pensando que le falta más de alguna pisca :S, bueno muchas gracias por el review jaja, hablamos luego por Facebook o por skype :D.

**UFFF, ya termine de contestar jaja, muchas gracias por sus review alentadores jeje, todos ustedes son más que grandiosos son BÁRBAROS! Jaja, bueno creo que… ha no esperen casi me olvido de algo (promesa es promesa WAB jeje)**

**Verán hay un foro en que se llama "****kung fu panda unidos****" (a poco el nombre no está bárbaro? jaja) y para todo aquel que no lo supiera, les invito a buscarlo, que allí conocerán a grandes escritores bárbaros, jeje, pero no solo hay un foro, también hay una página e con el mismo nombre, les invito a que le den like ;)**

**Bueno creo que ya lo había dicho antes pero lo vuelvo a decir, en el próximo cap. Daré algunos anuncios que tal vez le lleguen a interesar a todo aquel que aún sigue este fic :D , por cierto, perdón si hay alguno falta ortográfica jeje.**

**Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que decir jeje, yo me despido, hasta la próxima, que todo les salga bien en su vida y que esté llena de bendiciones ^^, yo me despido con un…**

**¡SKADOOSH!**


End file.
